Cuando menos te lo esperas
by nekomai
Summary: La segunda guerra mágica ha acabado. Voldemort ha caído y todos sus secuaces han sido encerrados en Azkaban o han fallecido, a excepción de algunos que han decidido reemprender su vida por el buen camino. Los alumnos vuelven a Hogwarts y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Un nuevo grupo de serpientes y leones, nuevos lazos, peleas,... Y un amargado Snape que fue salvado de la muerte...
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que aparecen son míos, sino de la autora J. .

* * *

La guerra del Mundo Mágico había acabado por fin y ahora todos luchaban por recobrar la normalidad. Hogwarts se iba reconstruyendo poco a poco y cerca de un año después volvió a abrir sus puertas, dispuesto a aceptar a nuevos y antiguos alumnos.

Harry Potter fue gratamente aceptado en la escuela de Aurores y Ron Weasley decidió ayudar a su hermano en la tienda de bromas, así que del trío dorado la única que volvió dispuesta a acabar sus estudios fue la leona y princesa de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger.

Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood, heroínas de guerra también, decidieron acompañar a su amiga castaña, a pesar de que a la pequeña Weasley le habían ofrecido un lugar en el equipo de Quidditch inglés y a la rubia, a la que todos tachaban de loca incluso después de arriesgar su vida para protegerlos, un puesto de reportera mágica internacional.

Volverían a pisar Hogwarts alumnos ya conocidos y no tan conocidos.

Para sorpresa de todos, el Ministerio y los mismos profesores habían acordado que los ex-mortífagos que se contaban entre sus alumnos debían, como castigo, volver al colegio. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y otros volverían aquel año a su "séptimo" curso.

Muchos ignorarían a estos alumnos o les odiarían por haber hecho mal en el pasado. Pocos sabían que, en la última lucha, varios de ellos volvieron y empezaron a luchar contra el señor Tenebroso. Los Malfoy se contaban entre estos. A pesar de haber huido habían decidido volver, quién sabe porque, para acabar con los pocos mortífagos que aún se revelaban.

Durante todas las semanas después de la caída, la familia Malfoy y los amigos del joven Malfoy habían hecho todo lo posible para ayudar: unos creaban pociones, otros ayudaban con las curas… Lucius y Draco, resignados, se pusieron bajo las órdenes de cierta castaña mandona, que volaba de un lado a otro creando cientos y cientos de pociones curahuesos, cicatrizantes, calmantes…

Varias veces tuvieron que sujetarla para que no cayera desfallecida a causa del cansancio que llevaba acumulado, quien sabe cuántos días llevaba sin dormir ni comer. Irónicamente y casi sin querer, Lucius comenzó a comportarse casi como un "padre" para ella. Le ordenaba ir a comer, dormir, descansar, cambiarse de ropa, asearse, distraerse… En una semana las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente entre ellos.

Y el cambio no había empezado ahí, el cambio empezó el segundo día de "convivencia" cuando unos asustados y exaltados alumnos acudieron a la castaña contándole que habían encontrado un cuerpo en la casa de los gritos, una persona que aún tenía vida, pero poca.

Los rubios acompañaron a la joven y cuando vieron que el "cuerpo" no era más ni nada menos que un débil Severus Snape sintieron que sus mentes de fusionaban en una. Sin salir siquiera de la casa empezaron con las curas. Draco invocaba lo que necesitan, Lucius lo sujetaba a causa de las violentas sacudidas y espasmos que sufría el cuerpo del profesor y Hermione limpiaba, desinfectaba, cosía y empomaba las graves heridas.

Una vez el profesor estuvo estable se aparecieron en la improvisada enfermería y lo dejaron descansando en uno de los camastros, acordando turnos para vigilarle.

…

Y ahora volvían al lugar conocido. Niños y adultos se apelotonaban en el andén del tren que llevaría a los alumnos a Hogwarts. Despedidas, lloros, alegría, reencuentros... Los mismos sentimientos de todos los años inundaban el andén, como si no hubiera habido guerra alguna.

- ¿Estáis seguras de que queréis volver? – Preguntó por quincuagésima vez Ron a su hermana y a Hermione – Podríais ayudarnos a George y a mí.

- Ronald. ¡Me quedan aún dos cursos! Y después de todo no les voy a dar el gusto de irme sin graduarme – respondió cansada Ginny.

- Yo quiero graduarme también – sonrió la castaña.

Hermione divisó a lo lejos unas rubias cabelleras y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con las miradas de los Malfoy sonrió y les saludó con la cabeza, acto que ellos respondieron con el mismo gesto.

- No sé cómo puedes fiarte de ellos… - Se quejó Ron.

- Venga Ron… Ayudaron después de la guerra y han sido declarados inocentes por el Ministerio. ¿No te parece suficiente? – Preguntó Hermione – ayudaron a muchos en Hogwarts, incluso a mí misma – recordó.

- Puedo asegurar eso. Si Lucius no te hubiera mandado a descansar seguramente habrías acabo desmayada por algún rincón de las mazmorras – la acompañó Ginny.

Hermione puso una triste mirada ante aquello mientras recordaba esos "tú, a dormir", "tú, a comer", "tú, o te vas a descansar o te castigaré mirando al rincón", este último en tono bromista. Lucius se había comportado como una especie de padre, mirando siempre que tuviera buen color, estuviese bien alimentada… Las lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos. Sus padres… Merlín sabe cuánto los echaba de menos y ellos, simplemente, ni la recordaban. Se limpió rápidamente y se animó a sí misma. Aquello había sido lo correcto, debía sacarlos del peligro y lo hizo. Ahora ellos estaban felices en algún lugar de Australia disfrutando de su reciente "nueva" paternidad.

- Hermi… - susurró Ginny abrazándola – anímate, por favor.

- Estoy bien, Ginny – sonrió la castaña – es que a veces no puedo evitar que duela…

La pelirroja le acaricio la mejilla y la llevó hasta el tren, después de despedirse de todos y darle un enorme beso a su prometido, Harry Potter.

Caminaron por los pasillos del tren hasta que se encontraron con una alegre Luna. ¡Por Merlín! Seguía tan soñadora e inocente como siempre. ¿Cómo podía seguir igual después de todo lo pasado?

- ¡Hola chicas! – Las saludó la rubia.

- ¡Luna! – Exclamaron ambas abrazándola con alegría.

Buscaron un compartimento libre y se sentaron en él, esperando a que el tren arrancara y les llevara al que desde hace años consideraban su segundo hogar.

….

Los días pasaban y el ambiente se fue relajando en el colegio. Ya nadie miraba con odio a los exmortifagos, ahora simplemente les ignoraban.

Snape había vuelto a su puesto como profesor de pociones y les había asegurado a todos que sería igual de estricto que siempre, sin importar lo que hubiesen hecho antes. Ahora era un "héroe de guerra" y todos sabían que durante años había sido un espía a las órdenes de Dumbledore, aunque eso no significaba que el miedo que le tenía la mayoría hubiese desaparecido.

Aquel día tocaba pociones a primera hora con los de séptimo de Gryffindor y Slytherin y, a pesar de todo, el ambiente era como los años anteriores. Se peleaban, se burlaban unos de otros, se lanzaban indirectas y amenazas… Como si nada hubiese pasado.

Hermione se sentó en primera fila con Neville, sintiéndose algo desprotegida al no contar con Harry y Ron a su lado.

El profesor entró como siempre, de forma brusca y dejando ondear su capa libremente.

- ¡Silencio! – Ordenó con su oscura voz, a pesar de que nadie decía palabra – hoy haremos algo nuevo – anunció – una Amortentia de proceso rápido que lo único que tiene de similar a la original es el oler distinto según la persona que la huela – explicó – tiene ingredientes similares al conocido filtro de amor pero su preparación y su corte es ampliamente distinto. La dificultad radica en el corte y tratamiento de los ingredientes, los cuales pueden hacer que la poción se convierta en otra cosa si no se hace bien.

- ¿Qué otra cosa, profesor? – Preguntó curiosa Hermione.

- Si lo hacen mal, ni que sea por un simple paso, su poción se convertirá en una especie de espuma verdosa que irá creciendo y creciendo si no se le tira la poción que remita el efecto, la cual tengo ya preparada porque sé que alguno de ustedes se equivocará – respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Esa espuma es peligrosa, profesor? – Volvió a preguntar Hermione.

- No, señorita Granger. ¿Se piensa que soy tan idiota como para hacer algo así?

La castaña le miró malhumorada y bajó su vista al caldero que tenía delante. Tan Snape como siempre. ¡Cómo si no le importase que ella le hubiera salvado su estúpida vida! Recordó entonces lo que le había contado Harry sobre sus recuerdos. Vale, quizá él quería morir y ella lo había fastidiado todo pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Lucius y Draco también intervinieron y seguro que a ellos no los mataba con la mirada.

- Vayan a buscar sus ingredientes y empiecen. Tienen dos horas para acabar – Dijo el mago oscuro – y recuerden que es un trabajo en pareja – y entonces miró a Neville – señor Longbottom, espero que no estropeé el trabajo.

Hermione bufó mientras recogía los materiales necesarios y se acercaba a la mesa.

- Hermione, c-creo que será mejor que cortes todo tú – tartamudeó Neville con miedo – no quiero estropear nada.

- Oh, vamos, Neville – rio la castaña – también es tu trabajo. Corta estas raíces en trozos de cinco centímetros. Eso puedes hacerlo, ¿no? – Preguntó bromista.

- Oh, eh, ah… Sí, creo que sí – respondió acobardado él cogiendo de forma temblorosa el cuchillo.

Empezaron con las instrucciones que había apuntado Snape en la pizarra, cortando todos los ingredientes y asegurándose de que las medidas eran exactas a las requeridas. Media hora después se disponían a meter los ingredientes en el caldero según el orden explicado.

- ¡Neville, no! – Chilló Hermione al ver que su compañero metía unas hierbas antes de los ojos de sapo.

Su caldero empezó a sacudirse peligrosamente mientras todos les miraban espantados. El líquido de dentro, que al principio tenía un bonito color rojo, empezó a tornarse verde y a espesarse.

- Ya lo sabía yo… – Gimió Snape desde su mesa.

La espuma del caldero empezó a crecer y crecer, tomando toda la superficie de la mesa mientras todos retrocedían asustados, hasta que Snape le tiró una poción negruzca por encima. La espuma se endureció y quedó como una piedra, dejando de aumentar al instante.

- Longbottom, Granger, cincuenta puntos menos para su casa – dijo Snape furioso.

- ¡Eso no es justo! – Aseguró Hermione.

- ¿No? ¡Pues cien puntos menos y usted, señorita, queda en detención! Esta noche la espero en mi despacho a las nueve – respondió el profesor mirándola con odio.

La castaña frunció los labios, aguantándose todo lo que quería soltar en ese instante. ¡Fantástico! ¡Extraordinario! ¡Ahora tenía que aguantarlo odiándola aún más por haberle salvado la vida!

- Se acabó la clase – anunció Snape - ¡Fuera!

Todos se levantaron y salieron pitando del aula, excepto Hermione, que seguía mirando al profesor.

- ¿No me oyó, Granger? – Preguntó Snape bajando la voz.

La castaña iba a decir algo cuando una mano le cogió del brazo y le obligó a salir.

- ¿Tú estás loca? Responderle así a Snape – suspiró Draco.

- No tiene derecho… - susurró Hermione.

- Venga, Granger, ya sabes cómo es… - le recordó el rubio mientras caminaban y le tendía la mochila a la castaña.

- Sí, y parece que el haber estado a punto de morir lo ha vuelto más imbécil aún. Estúpido murciélago…

- Vamos, Granger. No es para tanto – bromeó Draco – seguro que en cualquiera de las clases que nos quedan conseguirás doscientos puntos para tu casa.

- ¡No me importan los puntos! – Exclamó la castaña - ¿acaso va a estar tratándome así todo el resto del año? Si lo sé lo dejó morir…

- No lo hubieses hecho – sonrió Draco.

- ¿Y por qué piensas eso? – Preguntó molesta Hermione.

- Porque eres tú. Hermione Jane Granger, la leona de Gryffindor, la princesa de rojo, la que siempre ayuda, la que siempre escucha… - respondió él sincero – la que fue capaz de hacer que mi padre ignorase sus ideales y se comportase como un padre de nuevo tras mucho tiempo… - añadió en tono melancólico.

- Yo…

- Me gustó verlo así – rio el rubio – amenazándote con ponerte cara al rincón como si hablara con una niña pequeña.

Hermione hinchó los mofletes.

- Bla, bla, bla… - susurró la castaña.

Draco le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

- Vamos, anímate. Si quieres puedo hablar con Snape para que se controle un poco.

- No, déjalo. Ya veré como me defiendo solita – refunfuñó Hermione.

Iban a seguir hablando cuando se tropezaron con un grupo de chicas Slytherin liderado por la misma Pansy Parkinson.

- Oh, Draco, estás aquí con… ésta – dijo la morena en tono despectivo.

- Se llama Hermione Granger, no ésta – recordó Draco.

Pansy sonrió sin ganas. Había vuelto a la escuela y se había "reformado", pero eso no significaba que aguantase que una chica se acercase a "su" Draco, y menos la sabelotodo.

- Si, ya, como si eso me importara. ¿Vienes, Draquito? Vamos a los jardines – preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

- Lo siento, Parkinson, pero tengo cosas mejores que hacer – respondió con una inocencia igual de fingida el rubio.

- ¿Mejores? ¿Con la rata de biblioteca? – Preguntó una de las otras chicas – no sabíamos que te fueran esas cosas…

Hermione bufó y empezó a caminar.

- Te espero con los demás – anunció, aunque no sirvió de mucho ya que Malfoy apartó a las chicas y la alcanzó en pocos pasos.

- Siento eso… - se disculpó mientras se dirigían a los jardines, en donde habían quedado con Theo, Blaise, Luna y Ginny.

- Tranquilo. No es como si no estuviese curada en espantos ya – recordó la castaña mirándole.

El semblante de Draco palideció.

- Yo… Siento lo de todos estos años… Estaba muy equivo…

- Tranquilo, Draco, ya te has disculpado millón y medio de veces… Además, no te estoy recriminando nada – lo tranquilizó Hermione – y ahora será mejor que corramos si no queremos que los demás nos maten.

Llegaron corriendo a los jardines y vieron a todos ya sentados sobre una enorme manta.

- Llegáis tarde. ¿Se puede saber que hacíais? – Preguntó Ginny con clara picardía.

- Oh, Pansy y su estúpido grupito – respondió Draco – un día de estos le lanzo una maldición…

- Yo creo que ni por esas te librarías de ella – rio Hermione sentándose al lado de Luna – seguramente se convertiría en fantasma y te seguiría allá donde fueras.

- Oh, no – gimió teatralmente el rubio dejándose caer sobre la manta – entonces me mato yo.

La relación entre los muchachos se había ido fortaleciendo desde el primer día, aunque ni a Harry ni a Ron les hacía gracia que sus amigas se juntasen con ellos. Fue gracias a esa misma relación que muchos dejaron de intentar dañar a los muchachos. Si la heroína Hermione Granger se juntaba con ellos sería que su "cambio" era real.

- ¿Qué tal la clase de pociones? – Preguntó Luna.

- Oh, quita quita. No me lo recuerdes – respondió Hermione.

- Neville la ha vuelto a armar – explicó Draco - ¿se puede saber por qué no habéis venido vosotros? – Les preguntó a Blaise y Theo – Snape os va a matar.

- Yo estaba en la biblioteca y perdí la noción del tiempo – se excusó el misántropo.

- A mí me secuestró una de sexto – rio Zabini – no puede decirme nada.

- Pervertido – dijo Ginny.

- ¡Oye! Te metes conmigo porque soy negro, ¿verdad? – Lloriqueo él.

El resto del día pasó igual, entre clases y risas y algún que otro encontronazo con Slytherins que no veían bien que su "principito" se mezclase con Gryffindors o la loca de Luna.

Las horas de la comida eran más divertidas. Se la pasaban mirándose, haciéndose muecas, pasándose notitas… Provocando sorpresas, burlas y murmullos sobre todo por parte de Gryffindors y Slytherins. Incluso los profesores se quedaron más de una vez observándolos con expresión sorprendida.

Tras las clases de la tarde Hermione se retiró a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes que les habían mandado: un pergamino sobre una planta poco conocida para herbología, un ensayo para runas y el resumen de un libro para historia de la magia. Se escondió en una de las mesas del fondo e invocó los libros que necesitaba.

Finalmente acabó sus tareas y se recostó sobre la silla, frotándose los ojos con cansancio y devolviendo los libros a su sitio con un simple movimiento. Miró el reloj y casi soltó un grito. ¡Las nueve menos diez! Snape la iba a matar, seguro que en cuanto entrara por la puerta de su despacho le lanzaba un crucio o algo peor. Aunque bueno, después de los que le había lanzado Bellatrix dudaba que pudiese hacer algo que le doliera más. Se tocó la cicatriz del pecho por encima del uniforme sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar la maldición. Dolía tanto… Y dolió más al recordar como la miraban unos demacrados Malfoy mientras la torturaban, aterrados, horrorizados…

Se obligó a ponerse en pie cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Debía seguir adelante, por ella, por sus padres, por sus amigos, por todos. Ignoró la necesidad masoquista de volver la vista hacia su antebrazo izquierdo y levantar la manga, para toparse con la realidad de la palabra escrita a base de cortes.

Salió de la biblioteca notando las lágrimas. ¡Mierda! No podía llorar. Después de todo lo que había pasado llorar por unas simples cicatrices era estúpido, sin importar lo que significaran.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido este nuevo fic? ¿Os gusta la idea de ese cambio radical por parte de los Malfoy y cia? ¿Os imagináis a Lucius regañando a Hermione por no comer? XD

Espero que os divirtáis leyendo y dejéis muchas reviews. Y para los que no me conozcan, leeros mi otro fic "aprendiendo a vivir sin magia". ¡Hasta la semana que viene! (Actualizo los lunes tanto en este como en el otro fic).


	2. Charlas

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Eran ya las nueve y media y aquella insufrible sabelotodo no aparecía. Snape estaba empezando a perder la paciencia mientras la esperaba corrigiendo unos trabajos de los inútiles de primero. ¿Qué se creía aquella Gryffindor? ¿Acaso pensaba que por haberle salvado iba a poder hacer lo que se le viniera en gana?

Cerró los ojos y recordó lo ocurrido después de que esa maldita serpiente le atacase. Durante mucho tiempo, que a él le pareció una eternidad, notó como la vida se le iba escapando. Incluso le dio sus bochornosos recuerdos a Potter. Y luego notó voces, pinchazos, gritos, calma...

Cuando despertó se encontraba en la enfermería que habían creado en una de las salas que aún se mantenía en pie. Miro a su alrededor y vio a muchos niños y adolescentes en las camas cercanas. Heridas, sangre, lloros… El aspecto típico de un lugar tras una terrible y desoladora batalla.

Y entonces lo escuchó. Aquella voz mandona aunque suave, diciendo algo sobre nuevas reservas de pociones. Aquella insufrible estaba ahí, hablando con Madame Pomfrey y tendiéndole una caja llena de pociones.

La castaña se dio cuenta de que él había despertado y le dedico una sonrisa seguido de un "¡Cómo me alegro de que haya despertado! Lucius y Draco estarán muy contentos". Después salió casi corriendo de la enfermería y lo dejó sólo con la enfermera, que le contó todo. Desde que unos alumnos le encontraron hasta que los Malfoy y Granger se habían encargado de él, sin dejar que nadie más le hiciera las curas.

Y luego estuvo una larga temporada en San Mungo, recibiendo visitas casi diarias por parte de la familia Malfoy, que le iban contando los avances de la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, en la que extrañamente cierta castaña se encargaba de las mazmorras y la Sala de Menesteres.

También vio y vivió en carnes propias como el trío dorado y sus amigos salvaban a muchos de ir a Azkaban. No se lo creía. Después de todo lo que habían hecho estaban salvando a mortífagos como los Malfoy y a otros jóvenes errados.

Abrió los ojos y se recostó en la silla. Malfoy y Granger cooperando, eso era una gran sorpresa, sobre todo cuando vio a Lucius tratarla tan… familiarmente. Y luego su amigo rubio le contó todo lo que había pasado en las dos semanas que tardó en despertar, añadiendo un "no me extraña que Potter y Weasley consiguieran tanto, esa Granger es todo un cerebrito".

Recordó la bronca que le echó Pomfrey a la castaña cuando volvió. Al parecer se había olvidado de comer, otra vez, y su cuerpo amenazaba con entrar en una anemia grave. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Hacía ya mucho de eso, pero podía haber tenido una recaída o algo parecido.

Estaba empezando a preocuparse cuando unos pasos rápidos llamaron su atención. Alguien venía, y seguro que era ella.

Se puso recto en la silla y volvió a su estado de ánimo normal, preparándose para reprenderla incluso antes de que diera el primer paso hacia el aula.

- ¡Ya era hora, Granger! ¿Se piensa que estoy aquí para perder mí tiempo y esperar a que…? – Empezó a escupir, pero se calló al ver el estado en el que venía la joven: le faltaba un zapato, tenía un calcetín bajado, cortes diversos en el uniforme (algunos llegando a la piel incluso), moratones en piernas y brazos, el labio partido, los ojos llorosos y el pelo como si le hubiesen estado tirando de él.

- Yo l-lo s-siento… - tartamudeo Hermione claramente desorientada.

Snape se levantó y se acercó rápidamente a ella.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó.

- Y-yo…

- Granger, ¿qué ha pasado? – Insistió.

- Es-estaba en el baño y m-me atacaron… - tartamudeo la chica aun con el susto en el cuerpo – no pude evitarlo… Me atacaron por la espalda…

- ¿Quién?

Silencio y temblores.

- ¿¡Quién!? – Bramó, asustando más aún a Hermione, que dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

- Las putas de sus alumnas – respondió al cabo de unos segundos, aun descolocada.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Snape sorprendido – no sea mentirosa.

- ¿Mentirosa? ¿Ahora soy una mentirosa? Bien, me alegra que me vea así – espetó la castaña, enfureciéndole.

- ¿Si la atacaron por la espalda cómo puede saber quiénes fueron?

Hermione bufó.

- Por qué se divirtieron levantándome por los aires y estampándome por todas las paredes del baño… Por no hablar de lo que se distrajeron mientras me cortaban… - respondió molesta.

- No la creo – sentenció Snape.

Sabía que sus alumnas podían ser muy cabronas, pero, ¿llegar a ese punto? Lo dudaba. Seguro que aquello era una estratagema de Granger para desprestigiar a su casa.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

- Pues compruébelo usted mismo – espetó entrando y sentándose en uno de los asientos violentamente, ignorando el dolor de su espalda.

Snape la miró entrecerrando los ojos. Granger tenía capacidad para bloquear sus pensamientos pero no para cambiarlos ni nada que se le pareciera. O quizá ella pensaba que si podría hacerlo, pero él era Severus Snape y no iba a dejar que le engañase.

- ¡Legeremens! – Exclamó apuntando con la varita a la muchacha.

Vio a Hermione salir de la biblioteca con lágrimas en los ojos dirigiéndose al baño. Negro. La castaña lavándose la cara sin prestar atención al espejo, en el que se veía la puerta abrirse. Negro. Un grupo de cinco chicas Slytherin entrando disimuladamente en el baño, sin llamar la atención. Negro. Pansy Parkinson atacando primero, haciendo volar la varita de la joven y atándola de pies y manos, provocando que cayera al suelo. Negro. La castaña en el aire, revolviéndose e intentando zafarse del hechizo. Negro. Hermione siendo lanzada de un lado a otro, cortándose con los cristales, dándose golpes contra las paredes, recibiendo cortes por parte de todas... Negro. Granger en el suelo y a las Slytherin riéndose. Negro. Pansy acercándose a ella y cogiéndola por los pelos. Negro. "Será mejor que no te acerques más a Draco Malfoy ni a sus amigos, maldita sangre sucia". Y salió de su mente.

Granger sollozaba al recordar lo pasado mientras Snape la miraba sin expresión. Sus alumnas le habían hecho eso. SUS alumnas. Siempre alentó a los Slytherin a meterse con los vagos Gryffindors, pero aquello había pasado el límite. Miró las muñecas de la joven y sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al ver las marcas de las cuerdas en ellas, tan profundas que surgían gotas de sangre de ellas.

Su mente le jugó una mala pasada y se vio a sí mismo una de las muchas veces en las que James y sus estúpidos amigos le maltrataban.

- Vaya a la enfermería, aplazaremos la detención – ordenó.

La castaña no le miró, se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Snape se giró dispuesto a sentarse en su escritorio y planear alguna forma para escarmentar a sus alumnas cuando un golpe secó hizo que mirara hacia la puerta. Granger estaba en el suelo, desmayada. Se acercó a ella y la vio totalmente pálida. ¡Mierda! La alzó en volandas, notando que la joven pesaba demasiado poco para su altura, y se metió en la chimenea, apareciendo en la enfermería segundos después.

- ¡Santo Merlín! – Exclamó Pomfrey al verlos - ¿qué ha pasado? – Preguntó haciendo sitio en una de las camas.

- La han atacado en el baño – respondió simple Snape.

- ¿Atacado? ¿Por qué? – Inquirió la enfermera revisando primero la cabeza.

- Parece ser que a ciertas chicas no les gusta que haya trabado amistad con Draco Malfoy…

- ¿Esa maldita Parkinson otra vez? – Preguntó furiosa Pomfrey – lo siento –dijo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- ¿Otra vez? – Preguntó Snape - ¿a qué se refiere con otra vez?

- Oh, esa niña ha estado haciéndole jugarretas desde el momento en que acabó la guerra y los señores Malfoy se unieron a ella para ayudar – dijo indicándole a Snape que se girara, ya que necesitaba quitarle el uniforme a la joven para examinarla y curarla – veía a la pobre sin dormir ni comer para crear más pociones y cada vez que aparecía por la enfermería esa Pansy le hacía alguna. Una vez le incendio la falda que llevaba y provocó que toda la caja de pociones saliese volando. Y aun con la ropa chamuscándose, Granger primero encantó la caja para que no se rompiese nada y luego apagó el fuego – explicó en tono triste - ¿por qué será que te odian tanto?

Y Snape supo que estaba hablando con la castaña, aunque ella no pudiese escucharla.

- ¿Podría avisar a la directora Mcgonagall? – Preguntó Pomfrey – tiene que saber esto. Ya ha advertido muchas veces a la señorita Parkinson y esto será la gota que colme el vaso.

- Descuide. Pero primero me encargaré yo de darle un buen rectificativo a mi alumna – respondió serio Snape marchándose sin mirar y sin dejarle tiempo a responder.

Snape caminaba tan rápido por los pasillos que parecía volar. Bajó a las mazmorras y entró en la sala común de Slytherin como alma que lleva el diablo, asustando a muchos de los que allí había.

- ¡Pansy Parkinson, baje ahora mismo! – Bramó furioso haciendo que todos, a excepción de Draco, saliesen corriendo hacia sus habitaciones.

- Snape, ¿qué ha pasado? – Preguntó el rubio, pero al recibir una helada mirada por parte del profesor se calló.

Se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos por las escaleras y en pocos segundos apareció Pansy sonriendo, como si confiase que no le iba a pasar nada.

- ¿Sí, profesor? – Preguntó inocentemente.

- Déjese de "sí, profesor" – ordenó Snape - ¿Qué carajos le pasa? ¿Acaso quiere que la expulsen? ¿Acabar en Azkaban? ¿Se ha vuelto usted loca? – Espetó Snape - ¿sabe la que le puede caer por atacar a Hermione Granger de esa forma?

Draco se levantó en cuanto Snape mencionó a su nueva amiga y los miró a ambos.

- Pansy, ¿qué has hecho? – Preguntó el rubio acercándose a la joven, que ya tenía el miedo en el rostro.

- Yo… Yo… ¡Es culpa de esa zorra! Se atreve a acercarse a ti como si te conociera de toda la vida y…

Pero no pudo continuar hablando. Draco se le abalanzó encima y la empotró contra la pared, cogiéndole por el cuello de la camisa. Snape simplemente se quedó mirándolos, sabía que si alguien iba a hacer hablar a Parkinson era él.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – Preguntó el rubio más furioso.

- La atacó en el baño aprovechando que estaba sola y distraída – respondió Snape.

Draco miró a Snape con los ojos como platos y se giró poco a poco hacia Pansy.

- ¿Eso… es… cierto? – Inquirió intentando calmarse, pues la furia y la ira empezaban a nublarle la razón.

Pansy estaba empezando a hiperventilar y a llorar.

- Yo… ¡No puede acercarse a ti! ¡No es lo suficientemente buena! – Exclamó.

Draco sintió el enfado explotar y antes de meterle un puñetazo a la chica la cogió y la lanzó fuertemente hacia el sofá.

- ¿¡Quién te ha dado vela en ese entierro!? ¿¡Quién coño te crees que eres para decidir quién se me puede acercar y quién no!? – Exclamó apretando los nudillos – eres un simple juguete, una diversión, algo con lo que pasar el rato – recordó con la voz más fría que pudo salirle – y si me pongo a compararos, puedo asegurarte que la prefiero a ella mil veces antes que a ti. Al menos ella tiene algo llamado cerebro y opinión propia – espetó con tanta rabia que Snape tuvo que sujetarle, temiendo que en cualquier momento saltara contra la chica.

- ¡Draco! No me digas eso… - sollozó la joven - ¿qué te ha hecho? ¡Seguro que te ha hechizado! Se está aprovechando de ti Draco. ¿No lo ves?

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡TU NO SABES NADA DE ESO! ¡NO ENTIENDES NADA! – Bramó el rubio - ¡No sé porque has vuelto! Tendrían que haberte encerrado en Azkaban. ¡Estás libre gracias a la misma chica a la que has atacado! ¡Estás enferma! ¡Loca! ¡Deberían encerrarte en San Mungo y no dejarte salir nunca!

- ¡No me digas eso! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso esa chica te gusta? ¿Te atrae? ¡No tiene nada de especial!

Snape sintió a Draco luchando por relajarse.

- Si ella me gusta o no es algo que a ti no te importa – anunció el rubio con una voz peligrosamente tranquila.

Iban a seguir discutiendo cuando la puerta de entrada a la sala común se abrió bruscamente, dejando entrar a una agitada Minerva Mcgonagall, que vio la estampa con la ceja alzada: Snape sujetando a Draco, el rubio en una calma que parecía todo lo contrario y Pansy encaramada al sofá llorando.

- Señorita Parkinson, acompáñeme – ordenó la mujer – tenemos asuntos muy serios que tratar.

Pansy se tambaleó hacia la salida sin mirar a ninguno de los dos hombres.

- Pensé que ibas a maldecirla o algo así, Severus – aseguró Minerva desde la puerta.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó Snape.

- Ya sabes, similitudes varias… - respondió la mujer saliendo y quitándole la oportunidad de responder.

Ambos se aparecieron en el despacho de Snape y dejaron caer sobre uno de los sofás. Snape conjuró una botella de whisky.

- ¿Emborrachando a tu ahijado? – Preguntó riendo Draco – no es muy ético.

- Cállate – respondió Snape tendiéndole un vaso – como si no hubieras probado esto antes.

Empezaron a beber en silencio hasta que Snape no pudo aguantar la curiosidad por todo lo dicho por Pansy.

- Draco…

- ¿Mmh?

- ¿En serio te atrae Granger?

El rubio miró hacia el techo y rio.

- Amorosamente no pero estos últimos meses se ha convertido en un apoyo que nunca creí que tendría… - explicó – durante la reconstrucción nos escribíamos mucho, contándonos lo que hacíamos y eso. Y cuando volví a Hogwarts ella y sus amigas, Weasley y Lovegood, fueron las únicas que se acercaron a Blaise, Theo y a mí – añadió algo triste – los primeros días se enfrentó a un montón de gente, de todas las casas. Algunos le recriminaban el acercarse a nosotros y otras la amenazaban para que dejara de hacerlo… Y como buena leona vaya que se defendió con uñas y dientes.

Draco se quedó pensativo.

- En esas dos semanas tras la muerte del Lord cambiaron muchas cosas, ella hizo que cambiaran – susurró.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Snape interesándose en ese "ella hizo que cambiaran".

- Cuando volvimos, después de vencer a los mortífagos que quedaban, todo el mundo nos miró mal y algunos nos querían echar o arrestar. Y de repente apareció ella, con la ropa sucia, llena de sangre, con heridas, falta de sueño… y al vernos, en vez de reprocharnos nada, simplemente se acercó a nosotros y nos soltó un "¿se puede saber que hacéis parados? ¿No veis que faltan manos? ¡Poneros a ayudar!" – Rio – cuando me di cuenta mi padre y yo estábamos con ella en el aula de pociones mientras nos ordenaba cosas. Y luego mi padre empezó a cambiar…

- ¿Cómo?

- No sé cómo explicarlo. Cuando estábamos cansados simplemente descansábamos pero ella no, ni comía, ni dormía… Sólo creaba pociones y más pociones, y por muchas que creaba siempre parecía que faltaban muchas más. Y entonces un día, después de que se le cayeran dos cuchillos al suelo, mi padre dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la cogió por el brazo. Pensé que la iba a matar o algo, en serio, pero simplemente la metió en tu cuarto y le ordenó que se pusiera a dormir.

- ¿En mi cuarto? – Preguntó sorprendido Snape.

- Sí, era la cama más cercana – respondió Draco – y cuando despertó, al cabo de las horas, me obligó a llevarla a comer y a asearse un poco. Y de repente todo había cambiado. Mi madre también la llevaba a comer o dormir cuando yo y mi padre estábamos ocupados. Cuando me quise dar cuenta mis padres volvían a ser ellos, mis padres. Se abrazaban, sonreían, se besaban... Snape, no sé cómo cojones lo hizo, en serio… - aseguró.

Snape miró a Draco seriamente. ¿Granger había hecho todo aquello? No le extrañaba que hubiese dejado de comer y dormir por ayudar, muchas veces la había visto pasarse días enteros en la biblioteca estudiando, pero el resto…

- ¿Entonces qué opinas de ella?

Draco volvió a reír.

- Es como tener a una hermana, una consejera, una mejor amiga, una especie de madre y una profesora, todo junto – aseguró – ¡En serio! No me extraña que el comadreja y el cararajada no se alejasen de ella… Aunque bueno, ahora están cabreados con todas…

- ¿Por?

- No les gusta que estén con nosotros. No puedes imaginarte la cantidad de estupideces que puede decir ese Weasley en una sola carta.

- ¿Y Potter?

- Hermione habló con él y por lo que parece acepta más la situación. Creo que lo único que le pasa a él es que se preocupa por sus amigas y teme que les hagamos daño o que alguien intente dañarlas por estar con nosotros… - se calló al instante – cuando se entere de lo de Pansy seguro que me mata.

- No creo que Granger le deje. No tienes culpa de tener fans tan chaladas – aseguró Snape - ¿y ellas que dicen de Weasley?

- En la última carta le enviaban casi a la mierda, todas, su hermana incluida. Le dieron un ultimátum del estilo "vamos a seguir juntándonos con ellos porque nos da la gana, si lo aceptas bien, si no ya sabes que hacer".

- ¿Y cómo se comportan Blaise y Theo con eso?

- Bien. Creo que a Theo le gusta Luna, aunque con su carácter y su falta de expresiones es difícil de decir, pero muchas veces se van los dos solos a buscar esos seres inexistentes que sólo salen en la mente de esa loca – rio – y Blaise bueno, ya sabes como es. Hermione, Ginny y él se llevan bastante bien, siempre están con bromas arriba y abajo. A veces pienso que Blaise y Ginny son una especie de gemelos Weasley camuflados. Si supieras la de bromas que se les ocurren te caerías de culo.

- Me alegro de que os vaya tan bien – aseguró Snape.

Se alegraba de verdad. Siempre había visto a su ahijado solo, a pesar de estar rodeado de gente. Los únicos amigos reales eran Blaise y Theo, nadie más. Se sintió bien al saber que ahora había más gente verdadera en su entorno.

- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Vas a seguir tratándola así? – Preguntó Draco mirándole ceñudo.

- No es culpa mía que se pusiera con Longbottom.

- Vamos Snape, sabes a que me refiero. Desde que puso el pie en tu clase el primer día parece que la quieras enviar al mismo infierno… Llevas todos estos días chillándole y castigándola por nimiedades.

- Si tan buena es no debería cometer esas "nimiedades", así que mis castigos están respaldados.

- No seas estúpido, padrino – pidió Draco – ella no tiene la culpa de que quieras morirte. Y menos la tiene por haberte salvado.

- Nadie le pidió que lo hiciera.

- Te equivocas. Nosotros se lo pedimos – aseguró el rubio refiriéndose a su padre y a él – y ya que tanto hablas nosotros también somos culpables de que estés vivo y no te veo torturándonos.

Snape le miró serio.

- ¿Quieres que os lo haga pagar también? – Preguntó en tono bajo.

- Ya sabes a que me refiero. No es justo que sólo ella pague con eso – respondió Draco cansado – y que sepas que como se entere de que te he dicho esto me va a meter una paliza.

- ¿Una paliza? – Rio Snape.

- Sí. Le dije que hablaría contigo y me dijo que no lo hiciera, que sabía cuidarse sola – bufó.

- ¿Por qué usas ese tono? – Preguntó Snape, al que le había llamado la atención la molestia que demostraba el chico.

- Es que… A veces me estresa. Ella siempre está ayudando pero nunca deja que la ayuden. ¿Sabes que pasó el tercer día después de la derrota del Lord? Nos dimos cuenta de que llevaba todo ese tiempo con una herida en el muslo y la tía ni se había quejado. Casi la mato en aquel momento – respondió el rubio – a veces me dan ganas de soltarle una hostia para hacer que se ponga a llorar y suelte todo lo que se está guardando.

- Siempre puedes recurrir a alguna pócima…

- Nah, paso. Prefiero que lo suelte cuando ella se sienta cómoda. Si la obligara del cabreo que se pillaría es capaz de hacer que me encierren en Azkaban – bromeó Draco.

Se quedaron mirando la chimenea fijamente.

- Quién me iba a decir a mí que Draco Malfoy acabaría siendo amigo de Hermione Granger – aseguró Snape – todavía recuerdo todas las veces que os habéis metido en líos.

- Yo también… - sonrió Draco tristemente - ¿sabes? Aun no me lo creo…

- ¿El qué?

- Que me haya perdonado todas esas putadas… Nadie perdonaría eso con un simple "lo siento", excepto ella. ¿Por qué es así?

- Supongo que lo que hiciste le demostró que habías decidido cambiar.

Snape sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Lily… Ella nunca le perdonó a pesar de saber que lo que le había dicho era producto de la frustración y la ira contenida. Intentó tantas veces que lo perdonase y ella no le hacía ni caso... Ese era el fallo más grave de Lily, era vengativa y rencorosa… Y aun así la seguía amando con toda su alma.

- ¿Cómo es que unos estudiantes me encontraron? – Preguntó el profesor de repente.

- Hermione – rio Draco – Harry le contó lo que había pasado y lo de tus recuerdos y en cuanto acabó la batalla y todo estuvo tranquilo fue a la casa a buscarte, pero no te encontró… Al día siguiente volvió y tampoco estabas. Y al segundo día unos estudiantes se ofrecieron a ir al verla tan ocupada, y te encontraron.

Snape bufó. Jodida sabelotodo metomentodo.

- Padrino, sé que por ti hubieras preferido que te dejáramos morir pero… Comprende que era algo que no podíamos hacer, dejarte morir hubiese sido toda una tortura – dijo Draco levantándose – en serio, no la cargues con más cosas de las que ya tiene encima… - pidió antes de desaparecer.

Snape se quedó mirando la chimenea pensando en todo lo que Draco le había dicho. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo había podido hacer todo aquello ella sola? Era Granger, y eso la capacitaba para todo lo que quisiera y más pero, ¿cambiar de tal forma a los Malfoy? Lo había visto y aun así no podía creérselo. Y, ¿a qué se refería su ahijado con eso de "no cargarla con más cosas de las que tenía encima"? ¿Qué guardaba esa cabecita sabionda?

* * *

¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Ahora publicaré los Domingos y no los Lunes :3

¿Qué os ha parecido este segundo capítulo? Veo muy poquitas reviews eh... Me voy a poner triste :(

¿Cómo veis la trama? ¿Interesante? Siempre me pregunté porque Severus no empatizaba con Hermione, siendo que a ella la maltrataban casi tanto como a él (aunque claro, al hacerlo su ahijado Draco seguramente pasaba).

Y Pansy... ¡Menuda puta! Atacar a Hermione de esa forma, aun sabiendo que gracias a ella no está en Azkaban... ¡La mataré! ¬¬

¡Dejad reviews tanto en este como en mi otro fic Dramione!

**YazminSnape** Si, este es un fic Servmione, aunque no descartéis algun Luna-Theo o algún pique de Draco o Lucius para poner celosillo al señorito Snape XD

**Annie Darcy** ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste! ^^

**Mama Shmi** ¡Gracias! P.D: me gusta mucho tu imagen de perfil ^^


	3. Castigo

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Pomfrey se quedó totalmente estática cuando vio salir a Snape por la puerta. Aquel tono que había empleado no se le hacía confiable en absoluto. A pesar de saber que el profesor podía controlarse mucho le había visto muy, muy alterado y no sabía que pensar. Así que muy a su pesar llamó a uno de los elfos y le pidió que avisara a Mcgonagall.

La directora entró segundos después en la enfermería y se quedó parada al ver el estado de la joven Hermione.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó sorprendida.

- Severus me ha dicho que al parecer la han atacado en el baño – respondió la enfermera.

- Oh. ¿Tienes idea de q…?

- Minerva. Ha sido Pansy Parkinson – anunció antes de que la mujer acabara su pregunta – y te recomiendo que vayas a buscarla lo más rápido que puedas, Snape no parecía muy contento con la alumna.

La directora salió inmediatamente de la sala, dejando a Pomfrey acabando de curar a la joven Granger, y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la sala común de los Slytherin. Y por lo que parece llegó a tiempo.

Llevó a la joven Parkinson a su despacho y la invitó a sentarse.

- ¿Piensa excusarse de alguna forma? – Preguntó yendo directa al grano.

Pansy la miró seria.

- No veo por qué. No he hecho nada malo. Esa maldita sangre sucia no tiene por qué acercarse a Draco y yo sólo se lo he hecho ver.

- ¡Pansy Parkinson, cuide sus modales! – Exclamó Mcgonagall - ¿acaso no comprende su situación? Debería estarle agradecida a la señorita Granger. Sin ella estaría en…

- ¡Pues encerradme! – Chilló Pansy levantándose – prefiero estar ahí metida que viendo como esa zorra engaña y se aprovecha de mi Draco.

- Permítame dudar eso de que el señor Malfoy sea suyo… - aseguró la directora.

- ¡Me importa una mierda lo que diga usted! – Espetó la joven.

- ¡Señorita Parkinson! Vuelva a su habitación, mañana hablaremos – ordenó Mcgonagall antes de decir alguna estupidez.

….

Hermione despertó al día siguiente con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Durante unos minutos estuvo descolocada y desmemoriada, pero poco a poco todos los recuerdos empezaron a golpear su cabeza.

- ¡Argh! – Gimió intentando levantarse.

- Señorita Granger, no se levante – pidió Pomfrey saliendo desde una esquina y volviéndola a tumbar.

- Madame Pomfrey, ¿cómo he llegado aquí? – Preguntó confundida.

- La trajo el profesor Snape – respondió Pomfrey examinándola para asegurar el estado de la joven.

- ¿El profesor Snape?

- Sí, señorita Granger.

Hermione se puso a mirar al techo cuando la enfermera se marchó. ¿Snape la había traído? Seguramente habría usado algún hechizo para levitarla y traerla.

Se examinó lentamente el cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al llegar a las muñecas, las cuales tenía vendadas.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Se preguntó.

- Las cuerdas que usó la señorita Parkinson apretaban tanto que cortaron la piel, señorita Granger – respondió Snape apareciendo por uno de los separadores que daba intimidad a las camas.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿No se acuerda del ataque?

Hermione parpadeó varias veces.

- Sí, me acuerdo. Pero no me esperaba que hubiera sido tan…

- Lo fue. Se desmayó cuando la mandé hacia la enfermería y me obligó a traerla aquí.

La castaña frunció el ceño. ¿Obligarle a traerla? ¡Ella no había pedido nada! Y ahora encima se lo estaba recriminando. Snape tenía que ser…

- Señorita Granger, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? – Inquirió el profesor sin acercarse demasiado.

Hermione lo miró y asintió.

- ¿Está cuidando sus comidas? Según mi experiencia alguien con su altura y complexión debería pesar más de lo que noté al traerla.

Los ojos marrones se abrieron enormemente. ¿¡La trajo en brazos!?

- Responda – ordenó Snape.

- Ah, eh… Pues creo que sí… - respondió Hermione al cabo de un rato.

- ¿Cree? – Insistió Snape con su típico tono.

Hermione bufó y se frotó los ojos. Vamos… Sólo era el murciélago de Snape.

- Tanto si lo creo como si estoy segura, no es que sea de su incumbencia si cumplo con mis comidas o no – espetó.

La castaña se arrepintió de lo que había dicho de inmediato. El profesor se acercó peligrosamente rápido a ella, clavando sus manos en los hombros para evitar que se moviera, y la miró fijamente.

- Tampoco era de su incumbencia salvarme la vida y aquí estoy – dijo con furia contenida.

Hermione se quedó congelada, petrificada, sin poder reaccionar ante aquel tono. Snape estaba furioso con ella por haberlo salvado, más que furioso. Se obligó a parpadear cuando las lágrimas empezaron a llenar sus ojos. No era justo. No era justo que él le hiciera eso. ¿Acaso él hubiera dejado morir a alguien con quien había convivido tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía comprender que ella tenía la necesidad de salvarle? No sólo por todo lo que hizo durante ese tiempo, sino porque era su profesor. ¡Había pasado más tiempo con él que con sus propios padres desde que entró en Hogwarts! ¿Por qué no entendía lo duro que hubiera sido dejar de verle cada día? Daba igual lo malvado y perverso que pudiera llegar a ser, era su profesor, la había ayudado muchas veces, ¡la había salvado de morir a manos de un transformado Lupin! ¿Por qué no entendía eso? ¿Tan difícil era? ¿O es que ella era la única que pensaba así?

- Váyase – consiguió decir con dificultad, aguantándose los sollozos – largo. Fuera.

Esta vez fueron los ojos negros los que se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar el dolor que mostraba la voz de la chica. Se puso en pie de nuevo y salió dando zancadas de la enfermería.

Hermione se giró y se hizo un ovillo, intentando controlar un lloro que hacía rato era imparable. No quería llorar. No quería. ¡Llorar por culpa de un bastardo arrogante como Snape! ¡Por haberle salvado ahora él la odiaba aún más! Encerró por milésima vez todos los recuerdos dolorosos que le había acarreado la guerra, los mismos que aprovechaban cualquier momento de debilidad para atacarla e intentar destrozarla. La reconstrucción de esas murallas invisibles la dejó tan exhausta que se durmió a los minutos.

- Hermi – la llamó una voz.

La castaña abrió los ojos perezosamente y se encontró con la cabellera roja de su amiga Ginny sobre su cabeza.

- Hola – saludó sin ánimos.

- ¿Qué tal estás? – Preguntó Luna desde el otro lado de la cama.

- Bien. ¿Qué hora es? – Inquirió Hermione levantándose y notando que ya nada le dolía casi.

- Las cinco de la tarde. Ya se han acabado las clases – respondió Ginny acariciándole la mejilla - ¿seguro que estás bien?

La castaña asintió fingiendo una sonrisa, que para su sorpresa pareció perfecta, y se dispuso a vestirse correctamente, ya que sólo llevaba la camisa.

Las cinco de la tarde… ¿Tanto había dormido? No sabía a qué hora había despertado por la mañana, pero dormir hasta las cinco era una pasada.

- Draco y los demás están fuera. Madame Pomfrey no los ha dejado pasar – explicó Luna – te han traído los deberes.

Hermione se peinó un poco el pelo con los dedos y se despidió de la enfermera, tras lo cual salió con sus amigas de la enfermería.

- ¡Leoncita! – Exclamó Blaise abrazándola - ¡Creíamos que te habías muerto!

- Que alegría verte despierta, Hermione – sonrió Theo.

- Las clases han sido muy aburridas sin ti – bromeó Draco.

- Hola a todos. ¿Han mandado muchas cosas? – Preguntó de inmediato Hermione.

Blaise y Draco hicieron una mueca.

- ¿Acabas de salir y ya estás pensando en los deberes? – Preguntó el moreno – está claro que no tienes remedio.

- Sólo tenemos deberes de pociones – respondió Theo tendiéndole un pergamino – nada difícil, una redacción sobre que directrices seguiríamos para crear una poción y la explicación de lo que nos gustaría que hiciera.

- Gracias, Theo – sonrió Hermione cogiendo el pergamino – creo que…

- ¡Nada de encerrarse en la biblioteca! – Exclamó Ginny – vamos al jardín un rato a que te dé el aire.

En vista de las negativas de Hermione, Blaise decidió cogerla y cargarla en sus hombros.

- ¡Blaise! ¡Suéltame! – Chillaba la castaña pataleando y dándole golpes en la espalda - ¡Que me sueltes he dicho!

- No te voy a soltar, leoncita – rio el moreno – ¿O la suelto, Ginny?

- ¡No! Tiene que darle el aire – advirtió la pelirroja.

Llegaron a los jardines e hicieron que Hermione se sentase apoyada en un árbol, rodeándola todos después para evitar que se escapara.

- Ni que fuera un preso… - se lamentó la castaña.

- Pues casi – rio Draco.

Se quedaron en silencio, relajándose y sintiendo el fresco aire en su piel.

- ¿Sabéis si a Pansy le ha pasado algo? – Preguntó Hermione con los ojos cerrados.

- Mcgonagall se la llevó de nuestra sala común – respondió Draco – aunque antes Snape y yo nos encargamos de asustarla un poco.

- ¿Asustarla? – Inquirió la castaña dejándose caer y tumbándose en la hierba, acto que todos imitaron.

- Snape entró hecho una furia en la sala y la llamó. Cuando me explicó lo que había hecho empezamos a pelear – explicó Draco – fue bastante divertido verla en el sofá llorando y temblando.

- Mira que eres… - susurró Hermione notando como cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajaba.

….

Snape pasó todas las clases con una idea fija en la cabeza: Hermione. Intentó quitársela de encima muchas veces pero no podía. No podía evitar recordar aquel ataque y como la habían dejado. Cinco contra una. Aún no se creía que Parkinson y sus amigas hubiesen tenido el coraje para atacar a una heroína de guerra, que encima las había salvado de ir a Azkaban. Tampoco acababa de entender que era lo que escondían las palabras de la castaña. ¿Por qué había notado dolor? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que a la joven Granger le habían dolido sus palabras? No entendía nada…

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida no pudo evitar mirar discretamente hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor, buscándola, pero no la vio. Después de eso cada vez que escuchaba la puerta miraba, con igual discreción, para saber quién era, pero Hermione Granger no apareció en toda la hora. Observó también a sus amigos y los vio a todos con semblante preocupado, incluido Draco, que parecía echar humo cada vez que Pansy Parkinson decía algo en la mesa Slytherin.

Le preguntó a Mcgonagall y la mujer respondió algo que ya se imaginaba: "quiero que sea la misma Granger la que decida el castigo" había dicho. Y luego, por alguna razón, había lanzado ciertas indirectas que contenían las palabras "similitud", "maltrato", "indiferencia", "ayuda" y "empatía". Él había pedido explicaciones más explícitas, pero aquella vieja simplemente se negaba a darle más pintas. ¡Era estresante! ¿Esa maldita arpía aún no se había dado cuenta que él era muy malo para saber lo que sentían o pensaban los demás? Sin usar oclumancia, claro.

Aprovechó que los amigos de la sabelotodo tenían clases para pasar por la enfermería, sin que nadie lo viese claro. Allí estaba la joven, echa un ovillo, abrazada a sí misma como si quisiera protegerse de todo y todos y con algo que le dejó un mal sabor de boca: rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas. La había escuchado sollozar por la mañana pero, ¿había estado igual hasta ese momento? ¿O es que había llorado mientras dormía?

Volvió a su despacho y se puso a corregir los deberes que le habían entregado los de tercero, con la esperanza de que el cabreo que seguramente iba a pillar con esos ineptos le distrajera.

Y así fue, pero en cuanto acabó de revisar todo aquella adolescente de pelo enmarañado volvió a su mente. Suspiró y se pellizco el puente de la nariz. Vale, aceptaría que había similitudes incluso desde antes de la guerra. ¿Cuántas veces vio a Malfoy y a los suyos meterse con ella? ¿O a las chicas burlándose de la pobre por no saber ser "femenina"? ¿Cuántas veces la vio encerrarse en la biblioteca o esconderse en los jardines para huir de esos ataques?

Decidió ir a pasear para despejarse, a esas horas era mejor que emborracharse. Aprovechó para desquitarse con algunos criajos de diferentes casas, a excepción de la suya, que iban corriendo por los pasillos.

Unas risas llamaron su atención y empezó a caminar hacia su dirección, decidido a castigar a quien fuera, pero al llegar a una de las esquinas se frenó en seco y observó. El nuevo grupo estaba en los jardines cerca de uno de los árboles que más sombra daba y se les veía tranquilos, relajados.

Weasley estaba sentada con la espalda contra el árbol y las piernas estiradas. Granger con la cabeza en los muslos de la pelirroja, que le acariciaba dulcemente el pelo, mientras sus piernas reposaban en el regazo de Luna, que le iba haciendo cosquillas en dichas extremidades. Draco estaba tumbado boca abajo y apoyado sobre los codos, charlando animadamente con Blaise, que se encontraba sentado de forma "normal". Theo junto a Luna, apoyado en una sola malo, que por cierto rozaba sutilmente la otra mano de la rubia.

- ¿Ves cómo hemos hecho bien en prohibirte ir a la biblioteca? – Preguntaba Weasley.

- Ginny, tengo que hacer los deberes… - decía la castaña.

- Snape ya podría darte cuartelillo después de lo que hizo Pansy… - decía Draco – sabe mejor que nadie que si los Slytherins no se sintieran tan seguros no irían haciendo esas memeces.

- ¿Por qué hablas como si tu no estuvieses en ese saco? – Bromeó Hermione.

- ¡Oye! Que yo ahora soy muy bueno – rio el rubio.

Aquel comentario de su ahijado le molestó más de lo que hubiese querido. Ya sabía que seguramente el ataque había sido por su culpa en parte, pero no hacía falta que se lo estuviesen repitiendo. Se acercó dando grandes zancadas al grupo, que estaba totalmente desprevenido, aun sin saber muy bien que iba a salir de su boca cuando llegase.

- Veo que a los jóvenes de mi casa se les está contagiando la pereza de los Gryffindor – dijo de forma mordaz.

Los alumnos le miraron todos al mismo tiempo, a excepción de Granger, que seguía con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de las caricias que le daba Weasley de forma automática.

- Espero que en la próxima clase me entregue los deberes que he mandado, señorita Granger – advirtió.

- Descuide, profesor Snape – respondió la joven, utilizando un tono tan frío que Severus notó como se congelaba por una milésima de segundo.

- Será mejor que vayan volviendo a sus casas para prepararse para la cena – aconsejó Snape – está oscureciendo y no quiero que se pierdan mis clases por haber enfermado.

Los adolescentes se levantaron poco a poco y se limpiaron la ropa.

- Con su permiso, profesor Snape – dijo suavemente Luna cogiendo a su amiga pelirroja y marchándose.

- Será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos también – dijo Draco agarrando a sus dos compañeros y dejando a una sorprendida Hermione sola con un más aún sorprendido Snape.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Preguntó el profesor a la castaña, que aún intentaba mirar por encima del hombro a sus amigos.

- Bien, profesor – respondió ella casi de manera mecánica.

Snape asintió y empezó a andar hacia el castillo. No se esperaba que Hermione le siguiera casi corriendo y le cogiera la capa para detener su avance.

- Profesor… ¿Puede explicarme que pasó con Pansy? – Preguntó Hermione con algo de miedo y soltándole en cuánto él se giró.

- Al parecer la directora Mcgonagall piensa que debe ser usted quien decida el castigo de la señorita Parkinson – respondió el profesor.

Hermione hizo un mohín.

- No me diga que no desea enviarla a Azkaban después de lo que le hizo… - casi afirmó él ceñudo.

- ¡Claro que no quiero que vaya a ese lugar! Pansy puede ser todo lo mala que quiera aquí, pero no lo es tanto como para meterla en ese horrible sitio… - aseguró la castaña – yo sólo quiero que me dejen en paz… - susurró en un tono tan bajo que Snape tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para escucharla.

- Al parecer la señorita Parkinson no va a dejarla en paz mientras siga juntándose con el señor Malfoy y sus compañeros – explicó calmadamente el profesor.

Hermione bufó.

- Parece que junte con quien me junte la gente me odia… - susurró de nuevo en tono bajo – empiezo a preguntarme si el problema soy yo.

Aquella afirmación le sentó como una patada en el estómago a Snape, quién se quedó mirando a la joven que tenía delante con una expresión que no sabía describir.

- No creo que usted sea el problema…

Aquellas palabras salieron solas de su boca, sin que pudiese hacer nada, de forma atropellada y ansiosa.

Hermione se le quedó mirando sorprendida y una grácil y hermosa sonrisa se creó en su rostro en pocos segundos.

- Gracias, profesor Snape – sonrió – será mejor que vaya a prepararme, no quiero perderme la cena – rio infantilmente despidiéndose y saliendo en dirección a su sala común.

Snape se quedó plantado mirándola alejándose. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Él había dado muestras de intentar animar a alguien? Recordó la sonrisa y sus comisuras se elevaron, aunque en cuanto se dio cuenta volvió a la misma expresión seria de siempre. Granger había sonreído, para él, después de hablarle tan fríamente… Eso era bueno, ¿no?

….

Hermione caminaba rápidamente hacia su sala común y tampoco daba crédito a lo que había escuchado. ¿Snape la había animado? No podía creérselo. Un día la castigaba, luego la llevaba a la enfermería, luego la vuelve a tratar mal, luego la intenta animar… ¿Snape era bipolar o algo así? No le extrañaría descubrir alguna cosa de ese tipo.

- ¿No se te ha comido el murciélago? – Bromeó Ginny al verla entrar en la sala.

- ¿Por qué se me iba a comer? Más bien me habría tirado al bosque prohibido para que se me comieran otros – rio ella.

Se prepararon para bajar a cenar y en cuánto la hora tocó entraron en el gran comedor, dirigiéndose al extremo de la mesa de los Hufflepuff, en donde estaba una solitaria Luna.

- ¡Luna! – La saludaron a la vez.

- Buenas noches, chicas – sonrió la rubia - ¿qué tal estás, Hermione?

- Bien – respondió la joven.

Los platos empezaron a llenarse y todos los alumnos comenzaron a comer.

Hermione, aprovechando que estaba en el lado en el que podía observar bien la mesa de los profesores, dirigió su mirada hacia ellos hasta que se encontró con unos profundos ojos negros. Volvió a sonreír y saludó con la cabeza e, increíblemente, Snape respondió con un pequeño movimiento.

Algo se movió en ella al notar aquella mirada fija en ella y, aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, acabó desviando la mirada a su plato, fingiendo que iba a comer para que nadie se diera cuenta.

- Mione, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Luna al cabo de unos segundos.

- ¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Sonrió la castaña.

- Estás más roja que el pelo de Ginny – explicó la rubia.

Hermione notó como sus ojos se abrían tanto que parecía que iban a salirse de sus cuencas. Discretamente se tocó las mejillas y las noto ardiendo. La boca se le abrió formando una O perfecta. ¿Por qué se había sonrojado? No lo entendía. Su mente recordó cierta mirada oscura y noto como la cara empezaba a arderle aún más. ¿¡QUÉ!? No podía creérselo. ¿Se había sonrojado por estar mirado al murciélago? ¡No, no, no! ¡Eso era imposible!

- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a la enfermería? – Preguntó en tono preocupado Ginny colocando su mano en la frente de la muchacha – quizá tengas fiebre.

- No hace falta – sonrió la castaña – seguramente es simple falta de alimento. ¿Os recuerdo que llevo horas y horas sin comer?

La pelirroja y la rubia se miraron parpadeando.

- Es verdad… - susurró Ginny – pues ya sabes, a comer.

Hermione notó como su cara volvía a una temperatura y tono normal mientras comía y acabó convenciéndose de lo que ella había dicho. La falta de comida podía provocar muchas cosas en el cuerpo humano, seguro que el haber mirado a Snape y haberse sonrojado era una coincidencia. Desechó en pocos segundos las indirectas que le mandaba su mente y se puso a charlar tranquilamente con sus amigas y a intercambiar notitas con ciertos Slytherin juguetones.

La hora de la comida estaba acabando cuando Mcgonagall se acercó al trío de amigas.

- Señorita Granger, ¿podría pasarse por mi despacho cuando acabe de cenar? – Preguntó amablemente.

- Claro, directora Mcgonagall – respondió la castaña sin siquiera preguntar el motivo.

- ¿Qué castigo tienes pensado para Pansy? – Inquirió Ginny cuando la directora estuvo lejos.

Hermione alzó los hombros y jugueteó con el poco puré que le quedaba en el plato.

- No tengo mucha idea, la verdad – confesó – si sólo aceptara que no quiero nada con Draco y me dejara en paz…

- Es Parkinson, nunca cambiará – respondió la pelirroja – si fuera yo proponía que la expulsasen de Hogwarts.

- ¡Ginevra, no seas tan cruel! – Exclamó Hermione – para un año que le queda…

- Un año en el que seguirá jodiéndote si no hacemos nada – recordó la pequeña – y ésta no es como Draco antes, que con insultarte ya se quedaba contento, ésta ataca y no creo que por muchas discusiones con Snape y Draco que tenga vaya a cambiar.

La castaña suspiró con una expresión triste. No quería fastidiarle el curso a Parkinson, por mucho que ella la quisiera muerta, pero tampoco quería aguantarla. Estar vigilando tu espalda constantemente era tan cansado…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? - Preguntó Luna.

Hermione negó. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se le ocurrían miles de posibilidades, pero no quería seguir ninguna. ¿Hacer que la expulsasen definitivamente? ¿Una expulsión de unos días? ¿Detenciones? ¿Limpiar todo el castillo ella sola? ¿Encargarse de los jardines una temporada? ¿Vivir en sus propias carnes el ataque? ¿Hacer que todos la tratasen como la trataban a ella con algún tipo de hechizo? ¿Una poción que le hiciera olvidar su estupidez? ¿Trabajar con los elfos?

Se levantó al acabar de cenar y empezó a caminar pesadamente hacia el despacho de la directora. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué iba a proponer? No entendía nada. ¿Por qué siempre la atacan a ella? En esta ocasión Ginny y Luna estaban con las serpientes también y nadie les había dicho nada, siempre le decían las cosas a ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso seguían con la tontería de los hijos de muggles? ¿No había demostrado ya bastante? ¡Se había enfrentado al mismísimo Voldemort y a sus secuaces! ¡Y había salido victoriosa! ¿Entonces?

Sabía que Pansy odiaba a cualquier mujer que se acercase a "su querido Draco", pero no había atacado a ninguna de la forma en la que lo había hecho ella. Recordó en tercero cuando dejó a una jovencita rubia sin pelo; en quinto cuando encerró dos días a otra; en segundo cuando tiró a otra por las escaleras… Quizá no fue tan fuerte porqué Pansy no tenía la maldad tan arraigada y sólo la movían los celos, pero ahora…

Mientras las escaleras que daban al despacho de la directora subían, Hermione se obligó a poner su semblante fuerte y decidido. ¡Era la leona de Gryffindor! Una estúpida niñata no iba a quitarle su aplomo.

- Buenas noches, jovencita Granger – le saludó alegre Dumbledore desde su cuadro.

- Buenas noches, Dumbledore – le devolvió ella con una sonrisa - ¿La directora Mcgonagall aún no ha venido? – Preguntó viendo el desierto lugar.

- Ha ido a buscar no sé qué cosa, en unos minutos volverá – explicó el viejo del cuadro – puede sentarse y servirse té si le apetece.

Tras servirse una taza de té caliente la castaña se acomodó en uno de los enormes sillones que había ante la mesa de madera maciza.

Diez minutos después, en los que se distrajo hablando de temas banales con el antiguo director, entraban tres personas en el despacho: Mcgonagall, Parkinson y Snape.

- Buenas noches a todos – saludó alegre Dumbledore.

La directora saludó a Hermione con una sonrisa y se situó en su silla, tras el escritorio, haciendo que Pansy se sentara en el sillón contiguo al de Hermione, dejando a Snape erguido entre ambas.

- Bien, creo que debemos solucionar ciertas desavenencias que hay entre ustedes – dijo la mujer con su tono calmado.

Las adolescentes la miraban a ella, reticentes a hacer contacto visual entre ellas.

- ¿Señorita Granger, podría relatar lo sucedido? – Pidió Mcgonagall.

Hermione tragó saliva y, tras unos segundos en los que hizo aflorar todo su aplomo, relató lo sucedido ante la seria mirada de todos los adultos presentes, señor del cuadro incluido.

- Bien. Señorita Parkinson, le volveré a hacer la misma pregunta de anoche. ¿Tiene alguna excusa que justifique su comportamiento? – Insistió la anciana.

Pansy se quedó quieta mirando de forma desafiante a la directora.

- Y yo volveré a repetírselo: QUE. ESTA. PUTA. SANGRESUCIA. SE. ALEJE. DE. DRACO. Y. LA. DEJARÉ. EN. PAZ – respondió llenando cada palabra de un veneno inimaginable.

La castaña tembló y sus sentimientos ganaron a la lógica. Estaba más que harta.

- ¿Se puede saber que te he hecho yo? – Le preguntó a Pansy.

- Existir. ¿Te parece poco? – Respondió ésta de forma simple mientras la mirada como si fuera el ser más horripilante del universo.

- Deberías recordar gracias a quién estás aquí – espetó Hermione.

- Oh, sí. Muchas gracias, salvadora del mundo mágico – dijo con ironía la morena – sigues siendo una jodida sangre sucia, impura, hija de muggles… No mereces esa magia de la que tanto chuleas.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves maldita asesina!? – Preguntó la castaña notando como la ira tomaba posesión de sus sentidos.

- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no mataste a nadie? – Inquirió la morena mirándola maliciosamente - ¿o es que como eres de los buenos esas muertes no cuentan?

- Yo nunca mate a nadie, ¿entiendes? – Respondió Hermione – al contrario que la escoria como tú valoro la vida, sea de donde sea y venga de donde venga. Es algo que me enseñaron mis padres, con todo su amor y cariño, al contrario que a ti, que seguramente no te tocaban ni con un palo.

Parkinson se quedó mirándola sin saber que decir, al igual que los adultos que observaban. Pocas veces se podía ver a Hermione Granger cabreada y soltando esas perlas. Mcgonagall tosió para llamar la atención.

- Bien, después de su intercambio de palabras. ¿Cuál cree que es el castigo más adecuado, señorita Granger? – Preguntó.

La castaña miró a las dos mujeres alternamente.

- Me da igual – respondió de forma simple y cansada – échenla, déjenla sin castigo, denle tarea doble, quítele puntos a su casa… Me da absolutamente igual – añadió de forma indiferente – pero que sepas, que la próxima que te atrevas a tocarme un pelo quizá te caiga un Sectumsempra y me aseguraré de que ningún Príncipe Mestizo pueda contrahechizarte – advirtió a Pansy, con aquel tono que había helado a Snape, y mirando a su profesor antes de salir del despacho y dejar a todos plantados y de lo más sorprendidos.

* * *

¿Qué tal os ha parecido este tercer capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Pobre Hermione... Debe de ser muy agobiante tener que estar todo el rato bajo la mira de unos u otros...

ALIASTESIN Muchas gracias, se nota que no eres hispanohablante, así que agradezco tu comentario ^^

yue yuna Pronto lo que se dice pronto... ¡Cada Domingo! Si, ya sé que cuando un fic te gusta tener un capítulo semanal es como una tortura peeeero XDD

Jane. ¡Claro que no! ¿Parar? Quita, quita, con todas las ideas que tengo jajajaja

Annie Darcy ¡Seeeeh, Sevmione, Sevmione! Es una de mis parejas obsesivas jijijijiji

Dracoforeve. Muchas gracias ^^

ElaSnape. Veremos que le ocurre a Parkinson... Estoy segura de que Draco no dejará que se salga de rositas jajajaja

¡Si os ha gustado dejadme muchas reviews! Que siempre es un gusto ir leyendo vuestras opiniones y no tardáis ni un minuto en comentar ^^

Y si os gustan los Dramione, no dudéis en pasaros por mi otro fic ^^

¡Hasta el Domingo que viene!


	4. Descubrimientos

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Snape se quedó estático en su sitio tras la marcha de su alumna Granger. Estaba patidifuso. ¿Granger había amenazado a Parkinson de ese modo? Aunque tenía que reconocer que cuando dijo ese "Príncipe Mestizo" algo en él estalló en carcajadas, las cuales no exteriorizó claramente. ¡Vaya con la sabelotodo! Menuda lengua tenía guardada en esa boca que parecía abrirse sólo para demostrar su superioridad intelectual.

Mientras Parkinson y Mcgonagall acordaban su castigo no pudo evitar recordar la escena del salón. La realidad era que, a pesar de haber intentado dejar de mirarla, no podía. Examinó su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro, para asegurarse de que todos los moretones y heridas habían sanado o medio sanado. Se habían quedado mirando unos largos segundos y había sentido como si ella pudiera ver en su alma con esos enormes ojos. Y de repente ella había evitado su mirada y se había… ¿sonrojado? Y su tono se hizo más vivo aun cuando sus amigas le dijeron algo que él no escuchó. Luego, mientras comía, su piel había vuelto a su color normal, por lo que supuso que era algún efecto de no haber comido en largo tiempo.

Cansado de escuchar a las mujeres y al viejo del cuadro discutir se despidió y salió hacia sus aposentos. Estaba por uno de los pasillos cuando unos sollozos llamaron su atención. Caminó hacia ellos y se encontró a la mismísima Granger semitumbada sobre las escaleras.

- Vaya, Granger. No me dirá que lo que ha soltado Parkinson la ha afectado, ¿verdad?

- ¿Por.. qué no… te cierras? – Preguntó la castaña para sí, como si no hubiese escuchado lo que había preguntado el profesor.

Snape miró a la joven, confundido. ¿Qué no se cerraba? Se acercó a ella y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio su mano llena de sangre.

- ¡Granger! – La llamó - ¡Granger! – Insistió zarandeándola.

Hermione le miró sin poder enfocar la vista mientas su mano se aferraba fuertemente a su uniforme.

- ¿Granger, qué le pasa? – Preguntó intentando quitar la mano de la muchacha.

- D-Duele… No-no se cierra… - respondió la joven llorando – h-haga que pa-pare – pidió sollozando.

Snape cogió de inmediato a la joven en brazos y se apareció lo más rápido que pudo en su despacho, algo que ni él entendió en ese momento, pero estaba demasiado ocupado en averiguar qué pasaba. Dejó a la joven en un sofá mientras con manos temblorosas le quitaba la chaqueta y la camisa del uniforme.

- Merlín… - susurró al ver el estado del pecho de la muchacha.

Una enorme raja bajaba desde su clavícula izquierda hasta el final de su esternón. Estaba un abierta y sangraba, no mucho pero lo suficiente para manchar y asustar. Reconoció inmediatamente las marcas que la cercaban.

- Crucio… - murmuró mientras corría y empezaba a coger botes y botes de pociones – Granger, tiene que ayudarme – pidió - ¿cuándo le hicieron esto?

Hermione le miró totalmente ida.

- ¡Granger, céntrese! – Ordenó, pero al parecer la joven estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia.

Snape bufó y llamo a Mcgonagall a través de la chimenea. Cuando la mujer apareció y vio el panorama casi se le cae el alma a los pies.

- ¡Santo Merlín, otra vez no! – Chilló abalanzándose contra la muchacha y tomándola de la mano.

- Minerva, ¿otra vez? – Preguntó confuso Snape.

- No sabemos qué pasa. Desde que Bellatrix le lanzara la maldición, cuando estaba atrapada en la mansión Malfoy, la herida se ha ido abriendo y cerrando – explicó la anciana a toda prisa – hemos intentado con todas las pociones que conocemos pero no conseguimos que sane totalmente.

Los ojos del profesor se abrieron de golpe. ¿Atrapada en la mansión Malfoy? ¿Bellatrix lanzándole un crucio? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso?

- ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó serio – un simple ataque no causa esto. ¿Qué más hay?

Mcgonagall lo miró triste.

- No lo sé… No quise preguntarle más… - susurró.

Snape bufó.

- Bien. La curaremos hasta que recupere la consciencia y luego tendrá que explicar que le hicieron exactamente. Los hechizos oscuros pueden tener distintos efectos según los que se mezclen – explicó.

- Pero…

- Pero nada. ¿Quieres que su herida deje de abrirse o no? – Preguntó ceñudo el profesor.

- Sí, claro…

Se pusieron manos a la obra. Mcgonagall llamó a Pomfrey para que la ayudara a curar a la castaña, ya que el profesor se concentró en darles órdenes y crear pociones varias para ayudar en su recuperación de la consciencia.

- Ya está. ¿Cuánto tardará en despertar, Severus? – Preguntó la anciana.

- Diría que unas tres horas – respondió el profesor removiendo un caldero.

- ¿Y qué tienes pensado?

- Los hechizos oscuros que producen estos problemas son difíciles de hacer, aunque irónicamente su solución es muy sencilla.

- ¿Entonces sabes por qué se le abre la herida? – Preguntó Pomfrey tapando a la joven.

- Reminiscencias de los hechizos – explicó el profesor – si no se eliminan esas reminiscencias, cosa que se hace normalmente con una poción, las heridas nunca sanarán por completo.

- ¿Entonces sólo tiene que tomarse una poción? – Inquirió esperanzada Mcgonagall.

- Sí, pero mientras las reminiscencias se van eliminando sufrirá un dolor equiparable al de los mismos hechizos que le lanzaran.

Las mujeres se miraron con ojos llorosos.

- ¿No hay forma de evitarlo? – Preguntó Mcgonagall temblorosa, sabiendo que su alumna preferida, a la que consideraba como una hija, ya había sufrido demasiado.

- Si el problema es lo que yo digo no. Si no lo es, ya veremos. Pero para eso la señorita Granger debe explicarme que le pasó exactamente – explicó.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

- Minerva, tengo que volver a la enfermería. ¿Te importa? – Preguntó Pomfrey.

- Oh, claro que no. Severus, ¿te importa si me voy yo también? – Inquirió - mis huesos, ya sabes – se excusó al recibir la mirada crítica del hombre.

- ¿Me vas a dejar sólo con ella? – Preguntó confundido.

- Oh, seguro que puedes con esto – sonrió la mujer – no por nada eres Severus Snape – añadió antes de desaparecer entre llamas verdes junto con Pomfrey.

Snape volvió a bufar. Lo que le faltaba, quedarse sólo cuidando a la sabelotodo insufrible.

La joven se movió y gimió dolorida, por lo que Snape se acercó a ella y colocó una gran cantidad de poción calmante sobre la herida. Agradeció infinitamente el hechizo que había lanzado Mcgonagall y que le permitía ver solamente el trozo de torso en donde estaba la herida y nada más.

Un pequeño surco en el lado izquierdo del cuello llamó su la atención y apartó el pelo para comprobar que era. Un escalofrío le recorrió al ver un conjunto de pequeñas cicatrices que bailaban desde la oreja hasta el final del cuello.

- ¿Qué te han hecho? – Se le escapó con la voz martirizada.

¿Qué le habían hecho a aquella pobre chica en la guerra por ser hija de muggles?

Acercó una butaca al sofá en el que habían tumbado a la adolescente, cogió un libro y se sentó dispuesto a vigilarla hasta que se despertara.

Unas cuatro horas después la joven Granger despertaba, agradeciendo el ambiente oscuro en el que estaba, el cual reconoció de inmediato, y topándose con un dormido Severus Snape que apoyada su cabeza sobre la mano mientras su codo sujetaba todo el peso de su cuerpo gracias al brazo de la butaca.

Se fijó en el libro que descansaba sobre el regazo del profesor e imaginó que era algo sobre curaciones en las artes oscuras debido al título.

Miró de nuevo al profesor, con la cabeza algo echada hacia adelante, el pelo cayéndole en forma de cortina y tapando parte de su cara, y sintió un nudo. Estaba durmiendo, aunque fuera en una mala postura, y ni aun así conseguía ver la paz en su cara. ¿Por qué? La guerra había acabado, Voldemort había caído… ¿Por qué entonces el alma de aquel pobre murciélago no conseguía paz ni descanso? Dudaba que incluso muerto hubiese conseguido aquello que tanto ansiaba.

- Prof… - intentó decir, pero un repentino tirón muscular la interrumpió y empezó a toser.

Snape se despertó al instante y se encontró con la pobre muchacha que intentaba respirar.

- Granger, tranquilícese – dijo intentando mantener un tono de voz neutro - ¡cálmese! – ordenó más serio y brusco.

Hermione sintió como su cuerpo obedecía el tono del profesor y dejaba de doler, dándole la posibilidad de respirar correctamente sin toser.

- ¿Qué ha…?

- La encontré tirada en las escaleras y sangrando – respondió Snape volviendo a sentarse.

- ¿Qué?

El tono de la joven era miedo y terror puro, cosa que causó otro nudo en Snape.

- Minerva me ha explicado lo de la herida. Tengo diversas teorías para sanarla completamente, pero debo saber que pasó exactamente – explicó él tras conseguir deshacer el nudo.

El brillo en los ojos de la castaña desapareció totalmente y ella giró la cara, frunciendo los labios e intentando no llorar. Aquella imagen desgarro a Snape, que se levantó de su sitio y se sentó en el sofá, obligándola a mirarle.

- Señorita Granger, si no me explica lo que pasó no podré poner un remedio definitivo – explicó serio.

- Bellatrix me torturó – susurró ella.

- Eso ya lo sé. Pero un simple crucio no provoca estas consecuencias – explicó secándole las lágrimas con el pulgar – tiene que explicarme que hechizos usaron exactamente. Puede dejarme verlo si prefiere.

La castaña asintió, miró al techo y cerró los ojos. Las imágenes se apelotonaron en su cabeza y notó la presencia de Snape abriéndose paso hasta la primera.

Hermione, Harry y Ron atrapados en la mansión Malfoy, en uno de los salones. Negro. Bellatrix cogiéndola y separándola de sus amigos. Negro. Hermione en el suelo, convulsionando, llorando, gritando tanto que sus parecía que sus pulmones iban a estallar… Negro. Bellatrix riendo como la loca que era, insultándola, y llamando a otros dos mortífagos. Negro. Los Malfoy viendo aterrados como los tres locos cruciaban a la joven una y otra vez, a veces incluso lanzándole los tres la maldición al unísono. Negro. Hermione tirada en el suelo con el pecho abierto, desangrándose, sin energía ni para llorar. Negro. Bellatrix tirándose encima de ella, cogiendo su brazo izquierdo…

- ¡No! – Gimió la castaña expulsando a Snape antes de que viera lo que le hacía.

Snape se quedó estático, intentando procesar las imágenes que había visto. Y sintió dolor, demasiado dolor. Tanto que tuvo que apoyar sus codos en las rodillas y esconder la cara en sus manos.

Hermione se había hecho un ovillo y temblaba descontroladamente. Dolía. Dolía mucho. ¿Por qué unos simples recuerdos podían doler tanto?

Varios minutos después Hermione consiguió calmarse y se giró para mirar a su profesor, que seguía en la misma posición.

- ¿Profesor Snape? – Preguntó dubitativa acercando su mano a la pierna del hombre.

Snape se sobresaltó al notar la descarga que aquel simple roce había creado y Hermione retiró rápidamente su mano, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse apenas cinco centímetros el profesor se la cogió y la volvió a colocar en su pierna, fregándola con su mano.

- Señorita Granger, está helada. ¿Tiene frío? – Preguntó mirando fijamente aquella mano que apretaba suavemente la suya.

- Ah… Eh… Un… Un poco – respondió la castaña cortada.

Snape se levantó y cogió un gruesa manta negra, la cual tiró por encima de la muchacha asegurándose de taparla bien. Volvió al sillón y se quedó mirando el caldero en el que se estaba acabando de hacer una poción.

- Profesor… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Preguntó Hermione mirando en la misma dirección.

- Esa poción eliminará las reminiscencias de los crucios, las que se crearon cuando le lanzaron varias maldiciones a la vez y las que provocan que su herida se abra una y otra vez – respondió el profesor dirigiéndose hacia el caldero y llenando una probeta con la poción.

- ¿Dolerá?

Snape suspiró.

- Sentirá lo mismo que aquella vez – susurró esperando que no lo escuchara.

Un jadeó le indicó lo contrario.

- Si no hay otro remedio… - dijo Hermione.

Iba a doler. Iba a recordar aquellos espasmos y convulsiones, aquel dolor extremo, pero no le quedaba otra. Prefería pasar por eso de nuevo a tener que aguantar por vete a saber cuánto más que la herida se abriese y se cerrase a su antojo.

Snape se acercó a la muchacha y la hizo tumbarse mejor, hechizándola para evitar que se moviera cuando las contracciones musculares empezaran a azotarla.

- Durará apenas unos minutos – intentó tranquilizarla.

- ¿Se quedará aquí, conmigo? – Preguntó Hermione llena de pánico.

Aquella pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Snape, que la miró con una expresión inescrutable que escondía su verdadero sentimiento.

- Sí, estaré pendiente de usted todo el rato – intentó sonreír – ahora cálmese y beba esto de una vez – pidió acercando la probeta a los labios de la joven, que consiguió tragarse todo el líquido de golpe.

Hermione intentaba controlarse todo lo posible, pero sólo el saber que iba a sufrir de nuevo la ponía histérica. Al parecer Snape notó su miedo, ya que acercó la butaca al sofá y le cogió la mano.

- Sólo unos minutos – repitió.

La castaña cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, pero en cuanto se calmó mínimamente sintió como se rompía por dentro. Apretó labios y ojos intentando no chillar ante aquello que estaba sintiendo y que la estaba destrozando: tirones musculares, pinchazos, la herida abriéndose de nuevo provocándole un escozor y un dolor inimaginables,… Era como si le estuviesen machacando cada hueso y tendón de su cuerpo. Intentó no gritar, no llorar, por Merlín que lo intentó, pero cuando sintió como si un cuchillo se clavase en su corazón soltó un grito que inundó toda la estancia, previamente silenciada por el profesor.

Snape observaba a la muchacha sin salir de su asombro. Luchaba, estaba luchando para no mostrar todo lo que estaba sintiendo… Aquella criatura que apretaba fuertemente labios y ojos, que intentaba llorar en silencio, que intentaba no dejarse vencer por aquel dolor, creó en él una sensación amarga e increíble a partes iguales. La había visto sufrir muchas veces, y llorar y enfadarse por ello, pero ahora… Estaba sufriendo lo equiparable a cinco crucios a la vez y se retenía, a pesar de las fuertes convulsiones que tenía su cuerpo, que hacían que su cuerpo temblara aun incluso con el hechizo.

Apretó su mano, intentando infundirle ánimos aunque no sabía bien cómo ni por qué, y justo en ese momento aquella pobre niña dejó ir el grito más desgarrador y desolador que había escuchado jamás. Todo su cuerpo de erizó y el miedo le inundó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Quitó rápidamente el hechizo que la retenía y, sentándose en el sofá, la cogió en brazos como si de una muñeca se tratase. Sabía cuáles eran los peores movimientos, así que pasó sus brazos por las piernas y los brazos de la joven, apretándolos contra él para controlar las sacudidas.

La mantuvo contra él, intentando calmarla, hasta que las sacudidas cesaron y la joven dejó de llorar por el dolor.

Hermione, que se había hundido en una especie de espesa y negra neblina de dolor y amargura, recuperó la consciencia y se encontró en aquella postura con su profesor. Se sentía entumecida, cansada y a la vez agitada y nerviosa. No entendía nada y lo que acababa de pasarle no facilitaba las cosas. Seguramente su cerebro ahora sería tan pequeño como una pasa.

- ¿Profesor? – Preguntó al notarse algo mejor.

- Señorita Granger, insisto en que cuide mejor de sus comidas – dijo Snape dejándola de nuevo sobre el sofá – voy a curarle la herida, definitivamente.

Cogió las mismas pociones anteriores: desinfectante, cicatrizante y calmante; y algunas toallas y vendas.

- Esto va a escocerle – advirtió mientras untaba una pequeña toalla con desinfectante.

Hermione aguantó pacientemente las nuevas curas, esperanzada por el hecho de ser las últimas que iba a recibir por la maldita maldición, aunque estar un poco ida facilitaba también las cosas. Su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas al hecho de haberse encontrado tan bien entre los brazos del profesor.

- Bien, ya he… - empezó a decir Snape, pero en pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba totalmente dormida – fantástico… - suspiró.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Granger dormida en su sofá, perfecto. Si algo tenía claro es que no podía dejarla ahí, sobre todo si esperaba que al día siguiente la joven pudiese moverse por sí misma y sin peligro de matarse por algunas escaleras. Muy a su pesar cogió a la chica en brazos y se metió en sus aposentos privados, dejándola sobre la cama y asegurando que la chimenea y un par de hechizos mantuvieran la estancia en condiciones óptimas.

Miró frunciendo el ceño el ensangrentado uniforme de la joven y bufó. ¿Por qué Mcgonagall le había dejado sólo con ese lío? ¿Por qué tenía que enfrentarse a esas cosas? ¡Él no era una maldita niñera! Abrió su armario y sacó una de las camisas negras más largas que tenía. Con un simple movimiento de varita, y sin mirar, le quitó el uniforme a la joven y le colocó su camisa. Tras esto conjuró un hechizo limpiador y uno reparador para arreglar las maltrechas prendas, que dejó dobladas en una silla después.

Se aseguró de dejar bien tapada a la joven y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Dormiría en el sofá, en el sillón o incluso podría dormir sobre su mesa, no sería la primera vez.

- Profesor Snape… - escuchó que le llamaban.

Se giró poco a poco y vio a la joven erguida sobre la cama.

- Debe descansar, Granger – dijo algo molesto.

- Puedo volver a…

- No, está demasiado débil. Si intentase moverse ahora caería inconsciente con los primeros pasos. Ni siquiera debería de estar hablando y despierta – la regañó.

- ¿Y usted?

- Dormiré en el sofá mismo, no tengo problemas con eso.

Hermione se mordió el labio. No iba a permitir que aquel hombre que la había salvado durmiese en un sofá bastante antiguo e incómodo.

- Puede dormir aquí si quiere… A mí no me importa – susurró, teniendo pocas esperanzas en que él aceptara.

- No quiero que esté incómoda – dijo él, aunque lo decía más bien por sí mismo que por otra cosa.

- Estaré más incómoda sabiendo que tiene que dormir en ese sofá por mi culpa – sonrió.

Snape miró a la joven seriamente. ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? ¿No le importaba dormir con él? ¿PREFERÍA dormir con él antes que tenerle durmiendo en el sofá? ¿Por qué?

Se acercó al armario, cogió su "pijama", se metió en el baño privado y se lo puso.

Hermione le veía caminar más rígido que un palo mientras intentaba contener la risa. ¿Qué le pasaba al profesor? ¿De verdad estaba tan nervioso por dormir con una chica al lado? ¡Si seguramente había estado con una decena de chicas! Las palabras de Harry resonaron en su mente. ¿Y si no era así? ¿Y si en realidad, a causa de su amor por Lily, nunca había estado con una chica? ¿Eso podía ser? Sería muy, muy raro pero no imposible.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a Snape salir por la puerta del baño… ¡Con unos simples pantalones negros! Hermione le recorrió de arriba abajo y tragó saliva, apartando la mirada. Merlín con el jodido murciélago, que escondido tenía ese cuerpo…

Era bastante delgado, pero eso no impedía que los músculos de sus brazos y de su torso se marcasen a causa de los entrenamientos que seguramente habría tenido que soportar. Tenía varias cicatrices decorando su torso, aunque Hermione sólo conocía la que tenía en el vientre, producida por el ataque de Lupin transformado. También notó la gruesa cicatriz en el cuello y parte del torso que había causado aquella maldita serpiente.

Una pequeña línea de vello negro bajaba desde el final del esternón y se perdía por los pantalones tras rodear el ombligo. Y esos pantalones… le caían por la cintura como si en cualquier paso se le fueran a bajar… _¡Hermione, concéntrate, es tu profesor! ¡Y PODRÍA SER TU PADRE! ¡No puedes pensar eso! ¡No puedes fijarte en eso!_

Snape se metió en la cama sin mirar a la joven y se tumbó de espaldas a ella. No le habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas de la chica y no entendía a que venía tanto alboroto. Ni que fuera un modelo ni algo así. De hecho, era todo lo contrario. Seguramente era causado por la poca experiencia de la chica en esos temas, seguro. O quizá su mente le estaba causando ilusiones por culpa de las pociones.

Notó como la chica se movía mucho y, cansado, se giró para encararla, ya que casualmente la chica estaba girada mirándole.

- Me haría un favor si dejara de moverse tanto y durmiera de una vez – espetó cansado.

Hermione se mordió el labio y él notó que había algo que quería decir.

- Suelte lo que tenga que decir de una vez, sabelotodo – ordenó.

La castaña frunció el ceño ante la forma en la que se había referido a ella, pero finalmente se resignó. Era Snape, por mucho que la salvara.

- Me preguntaba… ¿Cómo sabía lo de las reminiscencias esas, profesor? – Preguntó.

Snape suspiró. Como no, la insufrible quería saberlo todo. No quería contárselo, para nada, pero algo en sí mismo hizo que empezara a hablar sin remedio.

- Lo descubrí en mis primeros años al servicio del Señor Tenebroso. Una vez me castigaron entre él y sus mejores sirvientes en aquel momento… No fue hasta que uno de los otros me explicó el problema que no entendí las consecuencias de recibir maldiciones o hechizos oscuros causados por varias personas a la vez – explicó mirándola directamente.

- ¡Eso es horrible! – Gimió Hermione.

- Señorita Granger, era Voldemort, ¿qué creía? ¿Qué trataba a sus siervos como a compañeros de armas? Éramos simples perros para él, perros a los que castigar al menor fallo.

La castaña se quedó callada.

- Ya sabía que Voldemort hacía eso, no soy idiota – aseguró poniéndose boca arriba.

- A veces lo parece – espetó Snape.

- No lo mataría ser más agradable, ¿eh? – Dijo Hermione.

Snape se sentó y se cruzó de piernas.

- Habló la sabelotodo – anunció.

Hermione le imitó, con algo de dificultad y sintiendo un pequeño mareo, aunque en su caso se quedó apoyada sobre el cabecero de la cama. Fulminó con la mirada al hombre antes de quedarse mirando la chimenea.

- He dicho que debía dormir – recordó el profesor.

- Se me ha quitado el sueño – anunció la joven – duerma usted, yo puedo leer un rato.

- Granger, he dicho que ha dormir – advirtió él.

- No quiero – respondió ella - ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Castigarme? ¿Encerrarme en las mazmorras? ¿Atarme?

Snape parpadeo lentamente ante los atrevimientos de la joven. Parece que las pociones estaban relajándole algo más que los músculos y su cerebro se había quedado sin las restricciones de siempre. Y entonces la duda que llevaba rondando en su cabeza desde hacía días se hizo más fuerte.

- Bien, entonces déjeme hacerle una pregunta. ¿Por qué insistió tanto en buscarme?

- Ha… ¿Ha hablado con Draco? – Preguntó Hermione de lo más sorprendida.

- Mantuve una pequeña charla con él, sí. Ahora responda.

La castaña tragó saliva.

- Bueno es… es complicado y largo de explicar, y no sé si lo entenderá – dijo la joven.

- Oh, vamos. Es la bruja más inteligente de su generación, no creo que tenga problemas en explicar algo así – aseguró Snape alzando una ceja.

Hermione se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo explicarle la admiración que sentía por él sin llevar a malos entendidos?

- Bueno es que… Verá… No sé si me creerá o no pero, desde siempre he visto que había algo más en usted. Quiero decir… ¡Era imposible que alguien que se enfrentó a Lupin transformado para protegernos fuera el bastardo asesino del que todos hablaban! Por mucho que nos tratase mal, usted siempre nos ayudaba discretamente. El arpa, la clase de licantropía… Y cuando, bueno, cuando Harry me contó lo de sus recuerdos pues… - paró unos segundos intentando pensar las palabras adecuadas – no… no quería que se viera comido por animales o vete a saber qué. Después de todo el sufrimiento y el dolor que sufrió, quería darle un entierro decente… Y cuando le encontramos, fue una alegría, para Lucius, para Draco, para mí y para muchos más…

- Dudo que alguien más además de ustedes, y quizá algunos profesores, se alegrara de verme con vida – rio triste Snape, apoyándose contra la cabecera igual que Hermione.

La chica le miró confundida. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese aire lleno de tristeza y de soledad que le había visto muchas veces.

- Pues yo creo que se equivoca – aseguró intentando animarle.

Snape la miró alzando una ceja y sintiendo diversión ante la situación en la que se encontraba. Hermione Granger en su cama, intentando animarle y charlando con él como si fuesen… ¿amigos?

- Bien Granger, ya que estamos charlando tan cómodamente… ¿Me hace el favor de explicar cómo consiguió que Lucius cambiara? – Preguntó tras recordar la confusión de Draco respecto a ese tema.

Hermione torció la boca mientras pensaba, un acto muy infantil según Snape.

- Pues… Es que no lo sé – rio – simplemente sé que un día de repente empezó a ordenarme cosas como dormir o comer… Juro que hubo momentos en que pensé que me iba a poner sobre sus muslos y darme dos azotes en el culo como a una niña pequeña – aseguró – o que me iba a castigar cara a la pared con unas orejas de burro.

Snape no pudo contener la risa ante aquella imagen.

- La sabelotodo con orejas de burro, eso sería digno de verse – sonrió – aunque por lo que parece a usted le va más transformarse erróneamente en gato… - recordó burlonamente.

Hermione enrojeció. ¡Su error en segundo!

- ¿Cómo lo…? – Preguntó.

- ¿Se piensa que no sé lo que pasa en mi despacho? ¿O acaso pensaba que no iba a notar la falta de material? – Inquirió Snape mirándola – me preguntó que le divirtió más, si meterse en el almacén a robarme cosas o ver al señor Malfoy con la nariz más grande que su cabeza.

Esta vez fue Hermione la que rio al recordar la que armó Harry con las bengalas.

- Quién diría que Hermione Granger iba a romper las reglas desde el primer día que pisó Hogwarts – aseguró Snape mirándola.

La castaña hizo un mohín, el cual pensaba mantener varios segundos más pero un bostezo la interrumpió.

- Hora de dormir, señorita Granger – ordenó Snape escurriéndose hacia abajo.

Hermione le imitó y se tumbó de lado, mirando hacia el profesor.

Al igual que le había pasado al profesor, la pregunta que bailaba hacía meses y meses en su cabeza salió a la luz.

- Profesor Snape… ¿Hay alguna manera de deshacer un Obliviate? – Preguntó sin esperanzas, ya que imaginaba la respuesta.

El profesor se giró y quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- La hay pero… es tan peligrosamente mortal, tanto para el hechicero como para el hechizado, que no vale la pena ni intentarlo – respondió serenamente - ¿por?

Hermione suspiró y notó una lágrima correr por sus mejillas.

- Mis… Mis padres… - sollozó – los hechicé cuando todo estalló y los envié a Australia para que estuviesen seguros…

- ¿Tan pocas esperanzas tenía en ganar? – Preguntó el profesor confundido.

Hermione negó.

- Los mortífagos empezaron a atacar a los familiares de los sang… - se trabó en aquella palabra, y Snape notó con desagrado que quizá la habían llamado tantas veces así que ya se había "acostumbrado" – preferí enviarlos lejos, sin preocupaciones ni miedos. Si ni siquiera ellos recordaban quienes eran las posibilidades de meterse en algún peligro eran casi inexistentes. Y creo que hice bien… Atacaron varias veces mi casa muggle, aunque no me explico como la encontraron.

- Los mortífagos son seres despreciables – explicó Snape con un tono severo – usan cualquier treta para sacar información. No quiero ni imaginar a cuantos debieron torturar para saber dónde vivía.

Hermione suspiró. Sí, aquello había sido lo mejor. Hacer que la olvidaran, enviarlos a un lugar seguro, sacarles de la zona del peligro…

La manos de Snape cogiendo su brazo la sorprendieron y, cuando miró a su profesor, vio un tipo de curiosidad que no era ni mala ni insana. Era esa curiosidad generada por las ganas de comprender, de comprender por qué ella lo había echado en su mente en aquel momento.

- No… - sollozó intentando apartar el brazo.

- No pasa nada – la tranquilizó Snape girando su brazo para que viera la marca tenebrosa – no pasa nada.

Escondió la cabeza en la almohada mientras notaba el tejido retirándose. El jadeo de Snape la hizo hundir más la cabeza. Ya está. La había visto. Había visto aquella maldita palabra que la acompañaría durante toda su vida. Ahora seguramente se reiría de ella, no por la cicatriz en sí, seguramente se burlaría por dejar que le afectase tanto.

Snape miraba petrificado la palabra hecha a base de cortes mientras los nudos de estómago y garganta se hacían cada vez mayores. Los recuerdos de la muchacha se apelotonaron de nuevo en su mente, pero esta vez la escena continuó mostrándole a una demente Bellatrix haciéndole eso a una indefensa Hermione.

No pudo evitar lo que pasó ni sintió a continuación. Los nudos estallaron, provocando que se viera reflejado en aquella pequeña niña que ahora se escondía y tiritaba de miedo y le hicieron hacer algo que nunca hubiese hecho voluntariamente.

Aun de lado, pasó su brazo por debajo de la cintura de la castaña y la obligó a acercarse a él, abrazándola con el brazo que tenía libre después. Colocó sus manos en la espalda de la chica y la apretó contra él, sin ejercer demasiada presión.

Hermione no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. ¡Snape la estaba abrazando! En vez de reírse, o de quedar indiferente, o incluso de decir algún comentario jocoso… ¡La abrazaba! Y contra todo pronóstico, se sintió bien, protegida. El cuerpo del profesor era tan grande que una sola de sus manos cubría todos sus riñones. ¿Cómo podía disimular un cuerpo tan fibrado bajo esas capas de ropa? Un nuevo bostezo la tomó por sorpresa y sintió el pecho de Snape temblar, se reía. Bastardo…

- Buenas… noches – bostezó.

- Buenas noches – susurró Snape observando como la muchacha caía en los sueños de Morfeo – esto es increíble – rio para sí sin poder creérselo aún.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Muy íntimo ¿eh? ¡Mola! Si supierais lo que disfruté escribiéndolo no os lo creeríais ^^

Mama Shmi. Muchas gracias por tu review. Y si, esa Pansy va a tener un buen castigo buajajaja.

¡No olvidéis comentar! ¡Qué son dos minutitos y animáis mucho a los escritores!

¡Dejad reviews si os ha gustado este capi! Y si no... Pues también jajajajaja.

Quizá el Domingo que viene tarde en actualizar (o quizá lo haga el Lunes) porqué de Jueves a Domingo es el Salón de Manga aquí en Barcelona (España) y bueno, como buena fan del manga y el anime tengo que ir jajajajaja. Además, de tener que hacer el reportaje para la revista en la que estoy (si queréis más detalles, meteros en mi perfil y ahí tenéis la dirección de la misma).


	5. Agradecimientos

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Snape despertó en su cuarto sintiendo un enorme calor recorriéndole y se sintió extrañamente a gusto. Sus sentidos aún estaban aletargados por la somnolencia y no fue hasta pasados unos minutos, en los que disfruto de aquel desconocido calorcito, que su mente le hizo recordar todo lo pasado, provocando que abriese los ojos de golpe. Bajó la mirada poco a poco, sintiendo un miedo extremo por lo que podía encontrarse, y se congeló al ver la estampa.

La cabeza de su alumna descansaba plácidamente sobre su pecho y uno de los brazos de la misma cruzaba por su vientre, aferrándose a su cintura suavemente. Por no hablar de la pierna que reposaba encima de su muslo y se colaba entre sus propias extremidades inferiores.

Por su parte él la tenía apretada contra su cuerpo con el brazo que tenía cruzado por la espada de la muchacha y su otra mano descansaba sobre el brazo de la castaña.

- S-Señorita Granger – la llamó tratando se usar su autoritario tono, el cual falló al principio.

La castaña se movió remolona, apretándose más contra él, y abrió los ojos perezosamente. Se congeló, al igual que él, al ver la postura en la que estaban. Tragó saliva y levantó poco a poco la cabeza, para mirar al hombre sobre el que estaba estirada. En cuanto sus miradas se encontraron la vergüenza extrema la inundó y se incorporó de golpe.

- Yo… Yo… Yo… ¡Lo-Lo siento mucho! – Se disculpó tratando de taparse completamente con la camisa y la manta.

Snape se levantó aun en estado de shock y miró el reloj: la una del mediodía. ¡Merlín! Suerte que era sábado.

- Yo… S-Será mejor que vuelva a mi cuarto… - tartamudeó Hermione.

- Mcgonagall dijo ayer que ya tenía arreglada la habitación que usó durante el tiempo de la reconstrucción – anunció Snape.

- Oh, eso es bueno – sonrió la castaña - después de… - pero se calló, ya que sabía que se ganaría una buena reprimenda.

- ¿Después de? – Preguntó el profesor mirándola.

- B-Bueno… Un día me llevé unos calderos al cuarto, para acabar con unas pociones que se necesitaban con urgencia, y bueno… Creo que me desmayé o algo así y cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería – confesó – al parecer un elfo entró a traerme comida y vio la poción y media habitación ardiendo…

- ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué no vigiló más? ¡Podría haber muerto! – La reprimió Snape.

- ¡Me desmaye! No estaba en mis planes… - se defendió ella.

- Imagino que tiene el privilegio de tener un espacio común gracias a ser heroína de guerra, ¿me equivoco? – Preguntó Snape cambiando de tema para calmarse.

- También soy premio anual – recordó.

- Sabelotodo…

Hermione le miró ceñuda y le sacó la lengua.

- Pues supongo que debo irme e instalarme en el nuevo cuarto – supuso.

- Debería darse una ducha, tengo que curarle la herida – dijo Snape – puede usar mi baño – anuncio al ver la cara en la joven.

La castaña enrojeció de nuevo y se regañó mentalmente. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué su cabeza se empeñaba en exagerar todo aquello?

- Salgo en diez minutos – anunció tras coger una toalla y el uniforme.

Snape se quedó mirando fijamente la chimenea mientras escuchaba el agua correr. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese momento? Despertar con Granger encima había sido algo muy agradable, no podía dudarlo, pero también era ilógico. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y suspiró. No había podido evitarlo… No había podido evitar identificarse de esa manera con la pobre, asimilar su dolor como algo propio… ¿Esa era la famosa "empatía" de la que siempre hablaba Mcgonagall? Porque si era así no le gustaba nada. Con lo bien que estaba él sin prestar atención a lo que sentían los demás…

Sintió un escalofrío al recordar de nuevo todo lo pasado. ¿Qué clase de broma era aquella? ¿Por qué el destino, Merlín o lo que fuera, se encargaba de hacer sufrir tanto a aquella pobre adolescente que ni tiempo de disfrutar su adolescencia había tenido?

- Ya estoy – escuchó a Granger decir.

Se giró y la encontró vestida con el uniforme, llevando desabrochados los primeros botones de la camisa y sin corbata.

- Siéntese – ordenó invocando de nuevo las pociones necesarias – con curarla esta vez y vendarla estará. Aunque le recomiendo que tome pociones calmantes durante un par de días – explicó mientras secaba mejor la zona de la herida, la cual Hermione había destapado para ducharse.

Hermione asintió descubriéndose el hombro izquierdo para ayudar al profesor en las curas. Se sentía algo abrumada por el íntimo contacto, incluso con el escozor que le producían las pociones.

- Ya está – dijo Snape asegurando que la cola que mantenía pegadas las vendas y gasas a la herida se fijaba bien.

- Gracias, profesor – agradeció la castaña abrochándose los botones mientras intentaba ignorar el dolorcillo.

Snape asintió y se metió en el baño para adecentarse. Cuando salió se encontró a Hermione sentada en el sillón, mirando pensativamente el fuego.

- Será mejor que vaya a prepararse para ir a comer, si es que quiere comer – dijo acercándose a la joven.

Hermione se levantó y sonrió.

- Gracias de nuevo, profesor Snape – agradeció – es un alivio saber que no voy a tener que estar pendiente de que la cosa esta se abra o no.

- Deje de agradecerme, Granger – bufó Snape, incómodo con la actitud de la joven.

La castaña frunció el ceño y le miró.

- Debería de aprender a aceptar los agradecimientos – aseguró.

- Y usted debería dejar de ser tan sabelotodo – la atacó él.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Snape, como no. Su mente le envió una idea, que a cualquiera le encantaría pero en el caso de Snape podría considerarse como perversa y hasta algo cruel. ¡Se iba a enterar! Se acercó rápidamente a él, cogiéndole por el cuello de la casaca y haciéndole agacharse un poco, para después dejar un suave beso en la mejilla del asombrado profesor. Tras esto le sonrió de nuevo y salió tan saltarina de aquel cuarto que cualquiera hubiese podido confundirla con la mismísima Luna Lovegood.

El profesor la vio salir de sus aposentos mientras un calorcito se instalaba en donde la chica le había dejado el beso. Ni su cerebro ni su cuerpo reaccionaban, la sorpresa de aquel acto le había sobrepasado enormemente.

….

La entrada de la "nueva" habitación de Hermione quedaba justo al lado del retrato de la señora Gorda y se accedía al espacio a través del cuadro de un perrito mirando a la luna. Lo primero con lo que te encontrabas al entrar era una preciosa salita llena de estanterías con libros, un par de butacas y una mesita de café en el centro. Al fondo había dos puertas: la de la derecha llevaba a un pequeño baño privado y la de la izquierda a la habitación en sí.

Todas sus maletas ya estaban allí, así que con un simple hechizo hizo que todas sus cosas se instalasen donde tocaba.

Decidió ponerse más cómoda, puesto que era sábado y no había clases. Unos tejanos negros y un jersey rojo irían bien.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor se sorprendió al encontrarse con Ginny y Luna en la mesa de los Slytherins, quienes, por cierto, mantenían a Parkinson en un extremo totalmente sola.

- ¡Leoncita! – Exclamó Blaise yendo hacia ella y cogiéndola en brazos.

La llevó casi a cuestas hacia donde estaban el resto de sus amigos y la sentó entre él y Draco.

- ¿Qué tal anoche? ¿Le disteis un buen castigo a Pansy? – Preguntó Ginny emocionada.

- La verdad es que le dije a Mcgonagall que la castigase ella – respondió Hermione explicando lo pasado.

- Pues vaya con Pansy… - aseguró Theo.

- ¿Entonces no sabéis que castigo le han puesto? – Inquirió la castaña.

- No, desde la escenita en la sala común todos la ignoramos – explicó Blaise sonriente – o la ignoran por miedo a Draco, no lo tengo muy claro.

- ¿En serio? ¿No creéis que eso es pasarse? – Preguntó Hermione – si lo que queremos es que deje de sentirse amenazada, o lo que sea, actuar así no es muy correcto…

- Herms, ¿no te parecen suficientes las oportunidades que le hemos dado? – Recordó Draco - ¿o ya no te acuerdas de las que armaba durante la reconstrucción?

Hermione se mordió el labio.

- Eres demasiado buena – aseguró Ginny.

- ¿Se te volvió a abrir la herida? – Preguntó entonces Luna, reparando en el cacho de venda de se le veía a la castaña en el cuello.

- Oh, sí… - respondió Hermione – al parecer Snape me encontró tirada en las escaleras y entre Mcgonagall, Pomfrey y él me curaron. Que por cierto, el murciélago sabía que me estaba pasando y me dio una poción para evitar que se me vuelva a abrir.

- ¿Qué te pasaba? – Preguntó Blaise.

- No sé qué de unas reminiscencias causadas por haber sufrido varias maldiciones a la vez o algo así – recordó Hermione – la cuestión es que ya no tengo que preocuparme por esta mierda.

- Entonces, si todo está solucionado, me alegro – sonrió la rubia.

- A todo esto… ¿Dónde has pasado la noche? No viniste a la sala común – preguntó Ginny con claras segundas intenciones, sin saber que la mente de la castaña ya estaba preparada para responder.

- Ya está arreglada la habitación que use durante la reconstrucción – respondió tranquilamente.

- ¿Entonces nos quedamos sin noche de chicas? – Lloriqueó la pelirroja - ¿me vas a dejar sola con Lavander y esas? ¡No me quieres!

- Oh, venga. Sabes que te puedes venir a dormir cuando quieras. Igual que tú, Luna – aseguró la castaña.

- ¿Nosotros también podemos? – Bromeó Draco.

- Podéis si luego os coméis los 500 puntos que nos quitarían si nos pillan – rio Hermione.

- Tú lo has dicho, leona, si nos pillan… - siguió Blaise sugerentemente.

Ginny le soltó un manotazo al moreno, que empezó a llorar teatralmente.

- Me maltratan porque soy negro – sollozo cómicamente.

El grupo empezó a reír, provocando que los murmullos que ya inundaban el salón desde el principio aumentaran.

Draco abrazó sin previo aviso a la castaña. En otros momentos todos se hubiesen quedado petrificados, pero desde que se juntaban con ella el rubio había adoptado una posición cariñosa con las tres chicas, al igual que sus otros dos amigos.

- Me alegra que estés bien – le susurró.

- A ti te voy a meter una paliza… - aseguró ella.

- Oh, no. ¿Snape te lo ha dicho? Maldito chivato – lloriqueo bromeando.

- Eres idiota – rio ella – pero la paliza te la voy a dar igualmente – dijo dándole un codazo.

- ¡Oh, me ha matado! ¡Me ha matado! – Gimoteó el rubio teatralmente cogiéndose las costillas y haciendo que se desmayaba sobre Theo.

- ¿Cómo te mató Buckbeak en tercero? – Bromeó Ginny.

- ¡Oye! Me hizo daño – se quejó Draco.

- Eso te pasó por hacerte el chulo – aseguró Hermione – acercarse así a un hipogrifo…

- Ahora me odiáis a mí, seguro que es por ser rico – dijo el joven imitando a Blaise.

Desde la mesa de profesores Mcgonagall y Snape miraban fijamente al grupo.

- Parece que la unión de esos jóvenes está haciendo mucho bien, ¿no crees, Severus? – Preguntó la mujer.

El profesor alzó los hombros.

- Yo lo veo igual, Minerva – aseguró.

La anciana se giró hacia él y lo miró fijamente.

- Bien y, ¿qué tal pasó la noche la joven Granger?

- ¿Cómo crees, Minerva? Dolorida.

- ¿Y tú? Espero que la tratases bien.

- ¿Qué insinúas? Ni la maltraté ni nada, sólo hace falta mirar lo bien que está ahora – espetó Severus – incluso tuve que dejarle mi cama cuando las pociones la durmieron.

- ¿Y tú donde dormiste, Severus?

Snape bufó. No había mejor persona para tener aquella conversación que Mcgonagall, seguro. Sólo le faltaba el viejo del cuadro.

- Me hizo dormir con ella – respondió secamente.

- Interesante. ¿Y cómo te sentiste?

- ¿Qué tratas de decir, Minerva? Me sentí incómodo. ¿Qué te piensas? Tuve que estar pendiente toda la noche de que la herida no se abriera ni nada – aseguró.

- ¿Y no charlasteis de nada? Siendo Hermione seguro que hubo algún tema.

- Me preguntó cómo sabía lo de las reminiscencias, charlamos un poco sobre la recuperación después de la guerra y… - se calló al recordar el tema de los padres.

- ¿Y? – Lo animó Mcgonagall.

- Me preguntó si había alguna forma de deshacer un Obliviate…

La cara de la mujer pasó de la curiosidad a la tristeza.

- Oh… - susurró.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, comiendo, hasta que Snape no pudo aguantarse.

- ¿Cómo lleva eso? – Preguntó distraído.

- No he hablado mucho con ella. Cada vez que saco el tema dice "estoy bien, era lo que tenía que hacer" – respondió la anciana mirando en dirección a la castaña, que ahora estaba dándole de comer con los ojos cerrados a Blaise.

El salón fue vaciándose y los alumnos empezaron a repartirse por todos los rincones del castillo. El grupo de serpientes y leonas (ahora a Luna la consideraban una leona debido a todo lo que había demostrado) decidió subir a la torre de astronomía para estar más tranquilos.

Se sentaron en las barandillas, sacando las piernas por las separaciones, y se quedaron mirando al cielo.

- ¿En qué pensáis? – Preguntó Ginny distraída al cabo de unos minutos.

- Chicas – respondió Blaise.

- Deberes – dijo Hermione.

- Formas de matar a Pansy – rio Draco.

- En nargles, últimamente no me han quitado nada – dijo Luna.

Empezaron a reír. Tan diferentes y tan iguales a la vez.

- Oh, por cierto Mione. Ha llegado una carta de Harry y Ron – anunció Ginny.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y qué dicen? ¿Ron ha dejado ya su estupidez? – Preguntó la castaña.

- Que va. Sigue igual de tonto. A mí me ha dicho que hasta que no "vuelva a entrar en razón" no me dirigirá la palabra, y lo mismo va por ti y por Luna – respondió la pelirroja.

- Merlín… Que tío más tonto – susurró Hermione - ¿Y Harry?

- Él está bien. Dice que en la escuela de aurores le dan mucha caña y eso – explicó Ginny – Al parecer el mes que viene empezaran con las primeras salidas y podrá escribirnos menos.

- ¿Significa que nos libramos de cartas de pesados sobreprotectores? – Se burló Draco.

- ¡Oye! – Se quejó la pelirroja – deja de meterte con Harry.

- ¿Y el comadreja? – Bromeó Blaise.

- Con ese os podéis meter todo lo que queráis, es un pesado – respondió ella.

- Ginny Weasley hablando así de su hermano, quien lo diría – rio el rubio.

- La de cosas que le ha llegado a decir – aseguró Hermione.

- Yo quiero mucho a Ronald, pero es que a veces es un completo idiota – explicó la pelirroja.

- Si sólo fuera a veces… - rio Hermione.

Aquella noche, después de cenar, Hermione fue llamada al despacho de Mcgonagall, otra vez. La castaña caminaba por los pasillos sin fiarse ni un pelo. ¿Para qué la llamaban ahora? Cuando entró al despacho de la directora se encontró con el matrimonio Malfoy, Snape y Pansy, además de Mcgonagall y el Dumbledore del cuadro.

- Buenas noches, señorita Granger – sonrió Mcgonagall.

- Hola a todos – les saludó.

Lucius y Narcissa se levantaron y abrazaron efusivamente a la joven, acto ante el cual Pansy dio un bufido.

- Vaya, parece que la zorra sangre sucia ha hechizado también a los padres… ¿Tan decidida estas a obtener su fortuna y su poder? – Preguntó Pansy socarronamente.

Lucius iba a decir algo pero Narcissa se le adelantó, plantándole una sonora bofetada a la morena, que la miró sujetándose la mejilla y con los ojos desorbitados.

- Siempre opiné que eras una inútil – le dijo la rubia – ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo con tu enlace con mi hijo. Deberías aprender a dar las gracias por haber continuado con tu vida normal.

Pansy parpadeó varias veces y se levantó, dispuesta a enfrentarse a la mujer, pero Hermione fue más rápida y le lanzó un desmaius.

- ¿Qué? No quería volver a aguantar su maldita palabrería – se excusó cuando todos la miraron.

- ¿Seguro que el sombrero no se equivocó? Esta chiquilla es una verdadera Slytherin a veces – bromeó Lucius riendo.

- Bueno, ¿para qué me han llamado? – Preguntó la castaña.

- Quería comunicarle el castigo que he decidido para la señorita Parkinson – respondió sonriente la anciana.

Hermione asintió y se quedó esperando.

- He decidido que, durante el periodo de un mes, se le retirará la varita a la señorita Parkinson – anunció Mcgonagall.

- Pero… Sin varita no puede acudir a clases – dijo confundida Hermione.

- Acudirá a las clases, pero realizará sólo trabajos teóricos – explicó la directora – los demás profesores ya están al tanto del castigo.

La castaña miró a la morena, que ahora restaba desmayada en el sillón.

- ¿Y eso ya servirá? – Preguntó desconfiada – después del vacío que le están haciendo los de su casa me da que está bastante cabreada…

- Al menos servirá para que no use la magia contra usted – dijo Dumbledore – por cierto, ¿cómo están sus heridas?

- Ah, bien. Ya no me duele nada, ahora sólo tengo estas malditas marcas – respondió Hermione mostrando unas finas líneas en las muñecas.

- Oh, supongo que Severus tendrá algún ungüento que las hará desaparecer en unas horas – sonrió el exdirector mirando al exmortífago, quien asintió cortésmente.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Draco entró al tener el permiso.

- Hola hijo – le saludaron sus padres abrazándole también.

- Me han dicho que os habían visto por aquí – dijo Draco quién, desde hace tiempo, había empezado a tratar a sus padres informalmente (papá, mamá) en vez de formalmente (padre, madre).

- Si, hijo, hemos venido a asegurar que el castigo que se le daba a la atacante de nuestra protegida era lo suficientemente severo – sonrió Narcissa.

Hermione enrojeció ante aquel acto. Aun no se acostumbraba a que los Malfoy fueran sus "tutores" durante lo que le quedaba hasta llegar a la mayoría de edad, debido a que claramente sus padres no podían. En un principio se pensó en los Weasley, pero después de las primeras broncas con Ron, quien desde el principio se negó a que se mezclara con esa "chusma", el matrimonio rubio se ofreció como agradecimiento.

- Bien, entonces ya hemos acabado con el tema – sonrió Mcgonagall - puede retirarse, señorita Granger. Severus, acompáñala para darle ese remedio para las marcas.

- Sí, Mcgonagall – dijo el profesor.

Snape y Hermione estaban a punto de salir cuando Lucius cogió a la castaña por los hombros.

- Antes que nada, y como no sé si volveremos a pasarnos por aquí… - dijo girándola para mirarla mientras Narcissa se acercaba a él – nos gustaría que… bueno… cómo decirlo… Eeehm… ¿Quieres pasar las navidades con nosotros? Sé que la mansión no te trae buenos recuerdos pero… - Preguntó tartamudeando, algo MUY raro en él.

- ¡Me encantaría! – Sonrió Hermione.

- Luna puede venir también – aseguró Narcissa – Theo y Blaise nos harán compañía también.

- La joven Weasley y Potter que se vengan también si quieren – añadió Lucius.

Hermione torció el gesto.

- No creo. Ginny y Harry suelen estar en la Madriguera por fiestas – explicó.

- Pues que no vengan – rio Draco – así no tenemos que aguantar a ese comadreja tocapelotas.

- Draco… - susurró Hermione.

- ¿Qué? Vosotras mismas habéis aceptado que es un pesado idiota – se defendió el rubio.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

- Será mejor que me vaya ya. Mañana tengo que hacer los deberes que tengo pendientes – anunció – y nada de complots para secuestrarme y evitar que los haga – le advirtió a Draco, que le devolvió una expresión de niño bueno e inocente – Lucius, Narcissa, hasta otra – se despidió de los Malfoy con un abrazo hacia cada uno – directora Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, adiós a ustedes también. Nos vemos Draco.

Hermione siguió a Snape hasta las mazmorras y se sentó en el sofá de su despacho mientras el profesor buscaba los ungüentos necesarios.

- Mañana no deberían quedarle marcas – dijo el pocionista sentándose a su lado y abriendo un pote con una crema verdosa – deme las manos.

La sensación que transmitía la crema era bastante fría, así que la castaña tuvo un escalofrío con el primer contacto. Luego la sensación cambió a algo caliente, casi como si ardiera.

- Quema… - se quejó Hermione soplando con la esperanza de aliviar la quemazón.

- Sentirá eso durante unos minutos, hasta que la piel absorba la crema – explicó Snape.

- Vale, muchas gracias, profesor – agradeció la castaña.

- Granger, ¿cuántas veces voy a tener que decirle que deje de agradecer todo? – Preguntó molestó Snape cruzándose de brazos.

- Soy educada, profesor Snape, y si me ayudan lo agradezco – explicó algo turbada la joven – es lo más normal del mundo.

Snape la miró con expresión seria. Sí, era lo más normal del mundo, pero a él nadie le daba las gracias nunca, o casi nunca. Y la alumna ya se las había dado como cinco veces en menos de un día.

- Bien, será mejor que me vaya ya – sonrió la joven – hasta mañana, profesor, que descanse bien.

- Igualmente – se despidió Snape.

Aquella noche, no supo porque, Snape no pudo dormir más de tres horas seguidas. Tenía frío y un sentimiento de abandono que no lograba entender.

Por su parte Hermione durmió medianamente bien, quizá gracias a tener a Ginny y Luna con ella, o quizá gracias a la ingente cantidad de peluches que la acompañaban mientras dormía, aunque tuvo las pesadillas de siempre y se despertó varias veces.

Aquel domingo el grupo de serpientes y leonas se pasó casi todo el día encerrado en la biblioteca, ninguno tenía hecho los deberes pendientes.

* * *

¡He podido publicar hoy mismo! Aunque sea por la noche jajajaja. Os diré que estoy muertísima de cansancio... Tres días a tope en el Salón del Manga es algo agotador jajaja.

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Os gusta el rumbo que está tomando todo? ¿Qué os parecen estos Lucius y Narcissa? ¡Tutores de Hermione! A mi me encanta la idea. ¿Y el castigo de Pansy que tal? ¿Os parece bastante un mes sin varita? ¿O queréis algo más? Un mes sin varita, los de su casa ignorándola... El cabreo que debe de tener encima esa caradogo debe ser impresionante jajaja

Ya sabéis... ¡Cuántas más reviews más ilu por publicar hay, así que no os muráis por esos dos minutitos que os cuesta comentar!

Mama Shmi. ¿A qué si? Me dio mucha pena escribir esas partes T_T En mi perfil está mi dirección de Deviantart y en los próximos días colgaré fotos ^^

pansyserpiente. ¡Muchas gracias!

Annie Darcy. ¿A qué sí? ¡Es taaaan mono! _ Me encanta desde el primer libro, y cuando vi que en las pelis iba a ser interpretado por Alan Rickman, uno de mis actores preferidos, me dio algo jajajaja

. ¡Gracias! Y no, no está en mis planes dejarlo XD

lisicarmela. ¿Qué tal la candela que le han dado? ¿Te ha convencido? jajaja

FranSnapeH. ¡Gracias!

yue yuna. Si es algo que se ve, Severus es un bonachón por muy gruñón que sea jajaja

Vero Youka. Repito: no está en mis planes dejarla sin terminar ^^. A no ser que me muera o algo así, que entonces no es mi culpa jajajaja.


	6. Confesiones y tratos

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

El sol del lunes empezaba a despuntar al alba, dando inicio a una semana en la que muchas cosas cambiarían.

Como los días anteriores, las leonas se sentaron con los serpientes para desayunar.

- No quiero ir a pociones – lloriqueaba Blaise – después de la bronca con Snape de ayer… Me va a morder…

- Eso te pasa por irte magreando con chiquillas de quinto por las esquinas – le regañó Hermione – dale gracias a que eres Slytherin y sólo te puso una detención. A cualquiera de otra casa le habría costado como 100 puntos.

- Oh, vamos. Soy joven, tengo que disfrutar – se defendió el moreno.

- La próxima métete en alguna de las cientos de aulas vacías que hay en este castillo y cierra la puerta con un hechizo… - le recomendó Draco.

- Olvidaba que estoy con el experto - se burló Blaise.

La primera clase que tenían aquel lunes era pociones, Slytherin y Gryffindor. Snape entró ondeando la capa y pisando fuerte, como siempre, y se colocó ante la clase.

- Hoy quiero que realicen un trabajo teórico-práctico. Primero harán un escrito sobre cómo se sienten ahora, después realizarán un filtro de la paz, lo tomarán y describirán lo que sienten de nuevo. ¿Entendido?

Silencio.

- ¿¡ENTENDIDO!? – Exclamó al no obtener respuesta – bien – aseguró al recibir un "sí" de sus alumnos - Por suerte los que fallen en la preparación de dicho filtro no obtendrán más consecuencias que un leve dolor de cabeza – dijo para calmar algunas caras que había visto – tienen dos horas. ¡Empiecen!

Hermione se quedó mirando el pergamino que tenía delante. ¿Se supone que tenía que escribir como se sentía? ¿Y qué iba a escribir? ¿Contenta? ¿Con el estómago lleno? ¿Tranquila? ¿Cabreada por la simplicidad de esa estúpida tarea? Un simple filtro de la paz que en diez minutos estaba hecho y dos redacciones, que alegría.

- ¿Tiene algún problema, señorita Granger? – Preguntó Snape acercándose a la chica al verla mirando el papel con expresión de pocos amigos.

- Eeeehmm… No, profesor Snape – respondió Hermione dubitativamente – es sólo que lo veo poca cosa…

El profesor bufó y, apoyando las manos en la mesa de su alumna, se agachó a mirarla. Jodida sabelotodo.

- ¿Y qué poción propone para la clase de hoy, señorita sabelotodo? – Inquirió con enfado.

La castaña miraba directamente a aquellos pozos negros con decisión. ¿Otro cambio de humor? ¡Maldito murciélago bipolar!

- No es mi deber proponer nada, profesor, pero estamos en séptimo, hemos luchado y superado una guerra y tenemos un nivel bastante elevado. Así que opino que un simple filtro de paz es una completa estupidez – dijo casi sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Así que ahora el ser heroína de guerra se le ha subido a la cabeza, maldita rata de biblioteca? – Preguntó aún más enfadado el profesor.

Hermione no se dejó intimidar, demasiado acostumbrada estaba ya a esas salidas de tono que tenía el pocionista con ella. ¿Por qué era la única a la que trataba con tanto asco? A Neville le llamaba inútil muchas veces, pero a ella… rata sabia, mandona, creída, altanera, maldita lo que sea, rata de biblioteca…

- Existe otra posibilidad, profesor – sonrió – quizá las heridas y el veneno de esa serpiente le hayan afectado al cerebro. ¿No se ha dado cuenta de que últimamente no pone cosas muy facilitas? Es como si se le hubiese ablandado la cabeza – espetó.

Ambos ignoraron el intento de un incrédulo Draco Malfoy que les cogía del brazo para intentar desviar toda esa tensión y furia que se estaba acumulando peligrosamente en sus cuerpos.

Hermione no sabía de donde estaba saliendo todo ese atrevimiento para hablarle así al mago oscuro, pero simplemente se estaba hartando de la bipolar del profesor. Ya era hora de pararle los pies al murciélago. Por mucha alumna-hija de muggles-sabelotodo que fuera, se merecía un respeto.

Snape sentía la ira recorrer sus entrañas. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella insufrible a soltarle eso en medio de clase? ¿Acaso de pensaba que lo pasado la otra noche iba a concederle algún tipo de privilegio? Su paciencia estaba colmándose y no iba a permitir más atrevimientos por parte de aquella niñata.

- Granger, esto le va a costar cincuenta puntos menos a su casa y una semana de castigo – dijo con una calma demasiado peligrosa – ahora, lárguese de mi clase.

Hermione le miró sorprendida. ¿Echarla? Snape nunca había hecho algo así. Mandar a todos los alumnos fuera era normal, pero largar sólo a una era algo nunca visto.

- ¡He dicho que largo! – Exclamó dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa - ¡Y los demás tienen una hora para acabar lo que les he mandado!

La castaña recogió sus cosas y salió del aula como alma que lleva el diablo. ¡La había echado! Eso significaba que no iba a contabilizarle esa clase, que la suspendería, un negativo… Empezó a palidecer cuando se dio cuenta de que las consecuencias de sus palabras no solo eran unos puntos menos y el odio eterno de Snape, también iban a afectar a sus calificaciones.

Vale, la había cagado. La había cagado mucho, pero es que estaba tan hastiada del comportamiento psicopático del profesor que no había podido evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca como si de un torrente se tratara.

Caminaba por los corredores de Hogwarts cuando una puerta apareció ante ella. La Sala de Menesteres… Sonrió al saber las intenciones de la sala. Era como si tuviera vida propia, y ella había ayudado a reconstruirla. Recordó con cariño como había aprendido a casi predecir los momentos en los que la sala iba a aparecer, aunque extrañamente desde aquel momento sólo ella era capaz de encontrarla y entrar. Ni Ginny ni Luna, que ya habían estado en ella, conseguían encontrarla por mucho que la necesitaran.

Entró calmadamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí, notando como inmediatamente esta desaparecía para dar paso a una simple pared. La sala se había transformado en una especie de aula de pociones, con una mesa central para trabajar, un caldero con su fuego, una estantería con ingredientes varios, pergaminos, tinta y papel.

- Vaya, ¿quieres ayudarme? – Preguntó en tono cariñoso.

Obtuvo como respuesta el encendido de la chimenea, cuyo fuego se puso a crepitar cálidamente.

Suspiró. Bueno, al menos intentaría entregar los dichosos pergaminos y la maldita poción. Se sentó en la silla y colocó delante el pergamino, pensando en lo que podía escribir. La mala nota y la peor reacción ya las tenía, así que podía desahogarse un poco. Snape había dicho que escribieran lo que sentían, ¿no? Pues eso iba a hacer y lo iba a hacer bien. Si a ese capullo le encantaba tanto sentir el veneno en sus palabras, veneno escrito le iba a dar. Y si por su culpa la expulsaban, al menos se iría después de haberlo soltado todo.

_Me siento extraña, exhausta, cansada, harta, hastiada y, sobretodo, confundida. ¿Y sabe por qué? ¡POR SU CULPA! Porque es usted un maldito murciélago al que le dan igual todas las personas y sus sentimientos. ¿Quién se cree que es para tratar a sus alumnos como si fueran simples objetos que romper y reconstruir? ¿Quién se cree que es para tomarse esas maneras conmigo? _

_Estoy cansada, me siento cansada. Cansada de tener que estar alerta todo el maldito tiempo en el que usted está delante. Es como volver a estar en la guerra y no me gusta, lo odio, bastante pasé ya como para tener que sentirme de nuevo protagonista de un enfrentamiento así. ¿Qué le he hecho yo para que me trate así? Y no me diga que es por ser una sabelotodo porque todo el mundo sabe que usted a mi edad era una rata de biblioteca también, así que, ¿me haría el favor de explicarlo? _

_Estoy harta de recibir sus desplantes y sus desprecios. ¿Sabe qué? Le parecerá exagerado y estúpido, algo causado por mis irreverentes hormonas que van por un camino distinto al de mi cabeza, pero prefiero mil millones de veces al Severus Snape que me ayudó con mis heridas. ¿Acaso se murió por ser amable? Claro, seguramente lo hizo obligado… Pero nadie le puso una pistola en la cabeza para que me dejara dormir en su cama ni mucho menos para que me abrazara. _

_Por cierto, no se lo conté, porque cuando iba a hacerlo volvía a ser el estúpido de siempre, pero fue la primera noche en mucho tiempo que pude dormir sin pesadillas y de un tirón. Supongo que, ¿gracias? Ya sé, ya sé. No le gustan los agradecimientos ni bla bla bla, pero usted ha pedido que escribamos lo que sentimos y eso estoy haciendo._

_Estoy confundida, mucho, no se imagina el nivel de rayada de llevo encima. ¿Sabe que se siente cuando tienes a alguien delante que parece ser un bipolar engreído y algo psicópata? Primero te trata mal, luego bien, luego mal, luego te encuentra en las escaleras tirada, se dirige a ti de malas formas, luego de cura unas horribles heridas, luego vuelve a ser un maniático, luego te lleva a su cama y te abraza… ¡Y luego vuelve a ser el idiota de siempre! ¿Le suena? Porque a mí sí, y estoy planteándome seriamente el tirarme por un puente para que el dolor de cabeza que me entra cada vez que veo sus cambios de humor desaparezca. Y no creo que una simple poción sirva para esto. _

Hermione respiró profundamente. Quería parar de escribir en ese momento, pero los nervios y el enfado trajeron a su mente malos recuerdos y su mano empezó a moverse sin que pudiera evitarlo, igual que sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, manchando partes del pergamino.

_Pensé que volver a Hogwarts me traería buenos recuerdos y buenos ratos, que me los ha traído, pero nunca pensé que lo negativo aplastara a lo positivo. Estoy harta, harta de ser la fuerte, la valiente, la que nunca se queja ni puede hacerlo. ¿Sabe usted lo que tuve que soportar con Harry y Ron? ¿Sabe usted lo que es saber que tienes unos padres que no se acuerdan de ti? Unos padres a los que tú misma Obliviaste para que un jodido psicópata asesino no les hiciese daño por ser lo que son. ¿Sabe lo que es no poder enviarles un regalo por su cumpleaños? ¿Tener que observar desde las sombras los primeros pasos de tu hermano, que no sabe ni quién eres? _

_Sé que Draco le contó lo de mi "muralla", pero lo que él no entiende es que ni Harry ni yo podemos derrumbarnos (por alguna razón que desconozco, a Ron no le prestan mucha atención). Ya lo hicimos cuando acabó la guerra, porque nuestro cuerpo no soportó tanta presión al final, y los periodistas (más bien, esa maldita Rita) se nos comieron y se burlaron de nosotros todo lo que pudieron y más. Eso no se puede repetir, no señor._

_Claro, usted estaba en su cama de hospital recuperándose de la muerte de la que ¡Oh! ¿sabe qué? ¡Yo le salvé! Le salvé porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Porque parece que usted no entiende que a pesar de lo hijo de puta que ha sido conmigo y mis amigos, que a pesar de todo el maltrato y las humillaciones, sigue siendo parte de MI vida (aunque imagino que yo en la suya soy una simple piedra que puede patear cuando le venga en gana). _

_Lo que le dije la otra noche en su habitación es cierto, y si me conoce mínimamente sabrá que no miento. Estoy demasiado acostumbrada a tenerle en mi vida, aunque sea para joderme de todas las maneras posibles e imposibles. Me he acostumbrado a usted sin querer ni poder evitarlo. ¡Es usted mi profesor, joder! Quiera o no, le guste o no, le tengo algo así como "cariño". _

_¿Acaso usted podría haberme dejado morir si me hubiese encontrado en un estado similar? Podrá decir que sí, autoconvencerse y mentirse todo lo que quiera, pero alguien que se puso ante un licántropo descontrolado para salvarnos, alguien que me protegía desde las sombras (aunque fuera simplemente porque era amiga de su verdadero protegido) no podría dejarme morir. _

_¿Tan malo es que me quiera acercar a usted? Me llevo medianamente bien con todos los profesores, confío en ellos y creo que ellos confían en mí. ¿Por qué se empeña en ser una excepción? Ya no hay guerra, ya no tiene que vigilar sus pasos… Puede vivir su vida de forma normal y tranquila. _

La castaña se mordió el labio cuando una frase viajó hacia su mente. Seguramente él opinaría que era lo más estúpido que le habían dicho en años, pero simplemente dejó que los impulsos enviaran la misma hasta su brazo.

_Prometo ser cuidadosa y no molestar mucho. _

_No quiero llenar su entorno de caos ni nada, sólo quiero conocerle. Ya sé, soy una niña sabelotodo insufriblemente estúpida, pero sigo pensando que, con paciencia y poquito a poquito, podríamos ser incluso buenos "amigos". ¿No le apetecería tener alguien con quien charlar mientras toma un té? ¿Con quién dialogar sobre distintos temas? _

_Ahora, haciendo gala de mi asquerosa sabelotodía e inteligencia, diré que no creo que haya mucha gente equiparable a su nivel con la que pueda conversar. Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa… ¿Alguien más? Quizá algún otro profesor… ¿No le gustaría unir a alguien más a ese selecto club? _

_Y dicho esto, me voy a poner con esa estúpida poción que ha enviado, aunque seguramente acabe en el fregadero en cuando salga de su aula o antes. _

Hermione dejó caer la pluma e intentó calmar su respiración. Notaba las mejillas mojadas y rojas de rabia. ¿¡Cómo podía ser tan imbécil ella!? ¡Imbécil él e imbécil ella por creer que podía cambiar un poco! ¿Acaso era tan malo que ahora, sabiendo que estaba liberado de ese mortal espionaje, intentara atravesar esas barreras de hielo? ¿Qué problema había? Ella sólo quería ser alguien en quien pudiese confiar, una amiga si se quiere usar esa palabra. No pretendía nada más…

Releyó la redacción y empezó a reír. Hay que ver el camino de los pensamientos… Empezaba poniéndolo verde, luego confesaba sus temores, y acababa pidiéndole ser su amiga… Incluso ella se pondría un 0 en ese instante.

Esperó a que la poción enfriase un poco y en cuanto lo hizo se bebió un frasco de los dos que tenía, quedándose con los ojos cerrados y esperando a que hiciera efecto. Unas enormes ganas de llorar la tomaron por sorpresa, obligándola a hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no estallar en lágrimas en ese mismo momento.

Un minuto.

Dos minutos.

Tres minutos.

Abrió los ojos confundida. ¿Por qué no funcionaba? ¿Acaso lo había hecho mal? Revisó los ingredientes y todo estaba correcto. ¿Qué pasaba entonces? Quizá el caldero estaba defectuoso, o tenía algún resto de otra poción… Lo enfrió y revisó a conciencia, perfecto. Vale, ahora sí que no entendía nada…

El timbre la sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que guardara todo precipitadamente y saliera de la sala. Sabía que después de su clase Snape tenía una hora muerta, así que seguramente estaría en su despacho corrigiendo deberes o exámenes. Su próxima clase era historia de la magia, algo de lo que no se debía preocupar, así que si Snape decidía encerrarla en la mazmorra y torturarla al menos no tenía que temer por el retraso en el temario.

Se encontró con sus amigos en las escaleras y les contó sin mucho detalle que iba a entregar las tareas, y aunque ellos opinaban igual que ella, que no serviría de nada, sabían Hermione Granger nunca dejaba algo sin entregar.

Se quedó parada frente a la puerta del despacho sin saber muy bien con que actitud entrar. ¿Digna? ¿Normal? ¿Arrepentida? ¿Arrepentida pero decidida? La puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándola, y miró a su profesor, que a su vez le devolvía una mirada irónica.

- ¿Viene a disculparse, sabelotodo? – Preguntó Snape en tono burlón, sería divertido ver a Granger pidiéndole perdón.

- Yo eh… He venido a… darle el trabajo que…

- Me es indiferente. La he echado de clase y ya tiene mala nota – la interrumpió él mientras la veía tartamudear.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Eso ya lo sabía.

- Si me disculpa, Granger, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Snape cansado de esperar y apartándola bruscamente.

- La poción no me ha funcionado… - susurró ella sin mirarle y sin tener verdadera seguridad de que la escuchara, pero el sonido seco de los pasos de Snape pararse la hizo mirarle de reojo.

- ¿No ha funcionado? ¿Seguro que la ha hecho bien? – Preguntó Snape sin creerse que a la gran Hermione Granger le fallara una poción.

- Lo he comprobado cinco veces – respondió ella.

Snape la miró ceñudo. Estaba claro que era imposible que la rata sabia fallara en algo tan sencillo, pero entonces, ¿cuál era el problema? Se fijó entonces mejor en ella, sus manos temblaban, al igual que el labio que mordía, y sus ojos estaban hinchados y llorosos, signo de haber llorado. Sintió uno de esos molestos pinchazos en el pecho. Jodida empatía de los cojones.

- Entre – ordenó volviendo a su despacho y abriéndole la puerta a la castaña.

Hermione le siguió hasta el escritorio y se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía, viendo como él lo hacía detrás de la oscura mesa.

- ¿No sintió nada al tomar la poción? – Preguntó él – descríbame que notó.

La castaña rememoró el momento y un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar las ganas que le entraron de llorar inmediatamente al tomarse el líquido.

- No sentí… nada – respondió.

- Miente – aseguró Snape – dígame ahora mismo lo que sintió – ordenó en tono sepulcral.

Hermione se miró los dedos y rio interiormente. ¿Qué más daba? Si no se burlaba de ella por esto se burlaría por la tonta redacción… Si no la mataba antes, claro.

- Sentí muchas ganas de llorar… - susurró.

La respuesta pilló a Snape de sorpresa. Había escuchado hablar que los filtros de paz podían provocar extrema tristeza, pero para eso debía darse una condición que no pensaba que la castaña tuviera.

- ¿Ha realizado la redacción inicial? – Preguntó.

Hermione asintió, cogiendo la misma de su mochila y tendiéndosela, pero en cuanto Snape empezó a desenrollar el pergamino todos sus miedos estallaron.

- ¿Puedo irme? – Inquirió con urgencia.

No quería estar allí mientras la leyera, no quería.

Snape la miró confundido. Granger era ahora mismo la viva imagen del pánico. ¿Qué le pasaba?

- No, tengo que saber que pensaba antes de tomarla para poder darle una solución – explicó bajando la vista.

Hermione notó como la sangre huía de su cuerpo. Iba a leerla, ahí, delante de ella, y seguramente después estallaría en carcajadas y la llamaría de todo. O quizá la miraba serio y le lanzaba un avada por sus atrevimientos. Sí, un avada en ese momento estaría bien.

Snape leía la carta incrédulo, sin prestar atención a su alumna. ¿Cómo podía decir tales cosas? Murciégalo, imbécil, estúpido, ególatra, psicópata… Vaya con la rata sabía y sus modales.

Frunció el ceño al leer la segunda parte del pergamino. _"No podemos derrumbarnos."_ ¿Quién decía eso? ¿Qué coño había pasado aquella vez? ¿Qué mierdas había inventado esa Rita en esa ocasión?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al seguir leyendo, al ver la explicación de por qué le salvó. ¿Así que le "agradaba" a Granger? Curioso.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al leer aquella frasecilla, _"Prometo ser cuidadosa y no molestar"_, sonrisa que quitó en cuando se dio cuenta. Hermione Granger quería… ¿Ser su amiga? ¿Conocerle? ¿Tomar té con él? ¿A santo de qué?

Soltó una imperceptible risa al leer la parte en la que su "sabelotodía" tomaba el control. ¿Se había inventado aquella palabra? Seguramente.

Levantó la mirada, sin saber muy bien que decirle a la joven que tenía delante, pero nunca se habría esperado lo que venía. Granger estaba con las piernas dobladas y sobre el asiento, abrazándose las mismas y con la cabeza en las rodillas. Y temblaba, temblaba mucho, como si la estuviesen torturando. ¿Qué le pasaba? Una idea cruzó por la mente del mago. La redacción… En ella había dicho muchas cosas, muchas. Se podría decir que se había confesado. ¿Y eso le daba miedo? Quizá pensaba que se iba a reír de ella pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo iba a reírse de aquella que, a pesar de haberle llamado de todo, le tendía la mano sin resentimientos?

Aquel maldito sentimiento llamado empatía volvió a recorrerle y se levantó, caminando pausadamente para quedar al lado de la joven, que parecía estar en su propio mundo. Por un momento se vio a él mismo en casa, hecho un ovillo e intentando huir de los constantes gritos de su padre. Y dolió. Él podía ser un cabrón bastardo, pero no quería que la gente reaccionara con él como él lo hacía con su padre, aquello era demasiado.

Pasó un brazo por las piernas de la muchacha y otro por su espalda, levantándola y llevándola con él hacia el mismo sofá en el que la curó. No entendía por qué lo hacía, ni muchos menos por qué se sentía tan bien realizando aquella acción, pero su cuerpo se movía por inercia propia y su mente no parecía querer ganar la batalla.

Se sentó en el sofá y se quedó abrazando a la joven, que había dejado de temblar, a la vez que empezaba a acunarla lentamente.

- No pasa nada… - susurró acariciándole el pelo.

Noto a la chica relajarse al instante, estirando las piernas y buscando más apoyo en su pecho, el cual no le negó en absoluto.

Se quedaron en la misma posición unos instantes hasta que Hermione, guiada por la ternura que desprendía Snape en aquel momento, hizo que el profesor bajara la cabeza y un poco para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

El mago suspiró. Aquello no podía ser, dos simples veces había ocurrido y ya le gustaba aquel pequeño acto.

- ¿Está más tranquila? – Preguntó cuándo la joven volvió a esconder la cabeza en su pecho.

Hermione asintió sin moverse mucho, estaba tan cómoda… ¿Por qué Snape no podía ser siempre así? Aunque si para estar tan bien tenía que estar abrazada a él quizá sería un problema…

La mente y el cuerpo se Snape no iban por otro camino distinto. Se sentía bien, con algo cálido tomando su pecho. No sabía porque se sentía orgulloso con aquel acto, pero era como si su cuerpo se dijera que sólo él podía tranquilizar a la joven de aquella manera… Era extraño y delicioso a la vez. Él normalmente asustaba, no calmaba.

Y tan metidos estaban ambos en sus confusos pensamientos, que no se dieron cuenta de que poco a poco se habían recostado en el sofá y el sueño les empezaba a vencer.

….

Hermione abrió poco a poco los parpados, sintiéndolos tan pesados como elefantes. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué hora era? Se movió un poco y noto inmediatamente que la superficie donde estaba no era una cama ni nada que se pareciera, así que miró hacia abajo y se encontró con la conocida levita llena de botones de su profesor de pociones. Subió la cabeza poco a poco hasta encontrarse con un más que dormido Snape, cuya respiración calmada se escuchaba a través de la boca entreabierta.

Aquella visión hizo que la castaña tragara saliva. Nunca había visto a Snape tan de cerca ni durante tanto tiempo y ahora que lo miraba sin límites, aprovechando que estaba dormido, podía comprobar que lo único que estropeaba su cara era esa nariz aguileña. Se levantó un poquito con cuidado, para poder observarlo mejor, y sonrió. No, ni siquiera aquella gran nariz era un defecto remarcable. El profesor tenía una piel algo áspera a la visa, quizá a causa de las pociones y de todo el sufrimiento tenido, pero estaba segura de sería agradable de acariciar, lo poco que había notado con los labios le gustaba.

Volvió rápidamente a su posición, frunciendo el ceño, al adivinar el hilo de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a su mente? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerle ver lo que no era? ¡Por Merlín! Snape era su profesor, alguien que, según había podido descubrir, la tranquilizaba al máximo con un simple abrazo, pero nada más… ¡Podría ser su padre! Un momento… ¡Sí! ¡Aquel era el problema! Su mente lo había convertido en su figura paterna y, al no estar acostumbrada, se liaba. Sí, era eso, seguro. TENÍA que ser eso.

- ¿Cómoda, señorita Granger?

Se quedó paralizada y, como hizo la vez anterior, le miró girando la cabeza poco a poco y asintiendo aún más lentamente.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó él sin menor intención de quitar su brazo de la cintura de la joven.

Miraron al reloj y sus ojos se abrieron al ver que eran las dos y cuarto de la tarde. ¡Santo Merlín! Habían dormido por más de 3 horas… Ninguno de los dos había acudido a sus clases y tampoco habían comido, cosa que sus estómagos se encargaron de recordar.

Hermione se levantó soltando una risita. Tenía hambre, mucha, y por lo que parecía Snape también.

- La hora de la comida estará a punto de acabar – recordó el profesor – llamaré a unos elfos para que nos traigan algo – dijo levantándose y haciendo aparecer a uno de los elfos con un simple susurro – la señorita Granger y yo nos hemos descuidado con un castigo – le explicó a la criatura deteniéndose imperceptiblemente entre "un" y "castigo" – tráenos algo de comer.

El elfo les hizo una reverencia y desapareció con un simple "plop".

- No le pasaría nada si les pide las cosas por favor y les trata bien – aseguró Hermione colocándose mejor el uniforme – no son esclavos.

Snape la miró con la ceja alzada y la castaña rodó los ojos interiormente. Otro cambio de carácter, bieeeen.

Un plop les distrajo cuando el elfo apareció con un carrito lleno de comida, que empezó a servir en una mesa que él mismo había hecho aparecer.

- ¿Necesitan algo más, señor Snape? – Preguntó educadamente.

Snape miró involuntariamente a Hermione, que le devolvía una mirada crítica.

- No, nada más. Puedes marcharte – respondió – y… Graciasporlacomida – soltó de una vez.

El pequeño elfo le miró entre confundido y emocionado durante unos segundos, finalmente sonrió y tras despedirse desapareció de nuevo.

- ¿Ve como no es tan malo? – Sonrió Hermione sentándose en la mesa.

El profesor rodó los ojos. Ni siquiera entendía por qué le había dicho gracias a ese elfo, pero últimamente había muchas cosas que no entendía.

- ¿Cómo se siente? – Preguntó mientras observaba que la joven parecía tener mejor aspecto.

- Bien, de hecho, me siento estupenda – respondió Hermione tras unos segundos mientras enrollaba el tenedor en el plato de espaguetis que tenía delante.

Empezaron a comer en silencio, ambos en sus mundos, pero pensando lo mismo: aquello era tan extraño, aunque estaban bastante cómodos.

- ¿Qué cree que me ha pasado? – Preguntó Hermione cansada de aguantarse la duda – ¿no es muy raro que el filtro falle?

Snape la miró seriamente.

- Sólo hay una ocasión en la que el filtro de paz no funciona… - explicó.

- ¿Cuándo? – Insistió Hermione al ver que el profesor se quedaba callado.

- Cuando el peso de la tristeza y la ansiedad que se lleva dentro es tan enorme que ni el más grande de los hechizos puede eliminarla – respondió Snape.

Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ella llevaba mucho estrés y dolor acumulado, pero dudaba que fuera para tanto. Sí, sus padres no la recordaban. Sí, debía mantenerse fuerte para evitar otro numerito como el que armó Rita tras la guerra. Sí, tenía que enterrar esos sentimientos negativos, que le provocaban pesadillas nocturnas, en lo más hondo de su corazón… Bueno, quizá si era para tanto.

- ¿Está bien? – Preguntó Snape viendo la rigidez que había adoptado la joven.

- Sí… - susurró ella.

- ¿Quiere… hablar?

Hermione le miró repentinamente divertida.

- ¿Usted quiere? – Preguntó curiosa.

Snape rodó los ojos y bufó.

- Ha sido usted quien ha propuesto charlar… - recordó pensando en la carta.

La castaña soltó una risita.

- Bien. Entonces hablemos – sonrió bebiendo un trago de zumo de calabaza - ¿le gustaría saber algo en especial?

Snape ladeó la cabeza, ignorando la comida que tenía en el plato, y repentinamente interesado por la idea de charlar.

- Todo lo que decía en la carta… ¿Piensa todo eso? – Preguntó.

- Sí, todo… Aunque ahora… Creo que a este profesor le interesan bastante más los sentimientos de los demás que al otro… - respondió.

- Es verdad, que al parecer soy un bipolar trastornado – bromeó Snape.

- No me negará que a veces lo parece – aseguró Hermione decidida – quizá es un efecto secundario de ser un espía durante tantos años… - elucubró.

- ¿Qué hizo Rita Skeeter cuando se derrumbaron? – Inquirió el hombre siguiendo el hilo de la carta, aunque se arrepintió de repente al ver que la palidez volvía a inundar el rostro de la joven.

- Nos pilló desprevenidos… Harry y yo estábamos escondidos en el jardín, intentando animarnos para sobrellevar todo – empezó Hermione tras unos minutos – pero sólo conseguimos lo contrario… Esa maldita nos encontró y nos tomó una foto en la que salíamos abrazándonos y llorando – explicó – los titulares siguientes fueron todos del estilo "¿y estos son nuestros salvadores?", "¿y en estos hemos confiado?" y bla bla bla… Muchos perdieron la confianza en nosotros y se formó un pequeño caos, a pesar de haber acabado la guerra y todo.

- ¿Y qué hicieron para recuperar esa confianza?

- Quedaban un par de mortífagos sueltos, así que fuimos a capturarlos – respondió Hermione de forma sencilla – cuando salió en los periódicos que los habíamos encerrado lo anterior quedó olvidado, según parece.

- ¿Y dónde estaba el zanahoria en esos instantes?

- ¿Ron? Distrayéndose con Lavander Brown, supongo.

- ¿Molesta?

- Oh, no. Ni mucho menos. Sólo que después de la escenita de celos que nos montó, que se fuera a besuquear con otra es un poco…

- ¿Eso significa que ya no son amigos?

- Bueeeno… Eso conseguimos pasarlo y quedamos como amigos y hermanos de nuevo, pero después de las que ha armado por hacerme amiga de los Malfoy… - suspiró Hermione – no había conocido a nadie tan idiota hasta…

- ¿Hasta? – Preguntó Snape curioso.

- Bueno… Hay momentos en los que usted es más idiota que Ron, y eso ya es difícil – rio la castaña.

- Vaya con la sabelotodo…

- Vaya con el murciélago…

Siguieron comiendo en silencio un rato más, pero en menos de cinco minutos ninguno se encontraba a gusto en tanto silencio.

- ¿Y siendo tan idiota como soy sigue queriendo venir a charlar y a tomar té? – Preguntó Snape.

- Claro, la idiotez es algo que se puede superar – respondió ella.

- ¿Con paciencia y poquito a poquito?

- Con paciencia y poquito a poquito.

Cuando acabaron de comer los platos desaparecieron mágicamente y en su lugar aparecieron unas tazas de té y unas galletitas de chocolate.

- ¿Le gusta el chocolate? – Preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

- Sí. ¿Tan raro es? – Respondió sorprendido Snape.

- Un poco – rio la castaña – le informo que es mi sabor preferido.

- En mi caso el segundo, el primero es la fresa.

Hermione se comió un par de galletas mientras cavilaba internamente. Estaba comiendo con Snape. Y no sólo eso, se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Juraría que algunas de las frases anteriores tenían un tono casi juguetón, como esa de "con paciencia y poquito a poquito".

Snape no podía dejar de mirar a la jovencita que tenía en frente, que miraba cada cosa de su despacho con ojos brillantes de emoción a pesar de conocerlo ya. No entendía que le estaba pasando, pero su boca y su mente se habían confabulado contra él. De un momento a otro había aceptado esas charlas que proponía Granger y ahora se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente con ella.

El tiempo empezó a apremiar y, como ambos tenían clases, se vieron obligados a dejar esa burbuja que ellos mismos habían creado.

- Puede decirles a sus compañeros que la castigué ordenando mi armario de ingredientes o algo así – le dijo Snape mientras se colocaba su capa – hablaré con Mcgonagall para que no le caiga ningún regaño por ausencia.

- De acuerdo, profesor – sonrió Hermione aún aturdida por las cosas que estaban pasando.

- Y esta noche quiero verla en mi despacho a las nueve y media, tras la cena – ordenó el profesor en tono serio.

La castaña le miró confundida.

- ¿El castigo? – Preguntó temerosa.

Snape colocó en su cara una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa juguetona.

- Pensé que podríamos tomar el té y charlar más cómodamente – elucubró.

A Hermione le empezaron a brillar los ojos.

- De acuerdo – dijo sonriendo ampliamente – hasta esta noche, profesor – se despidió saliendo alegremente del despacho.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estáis pasando el finde? Yo estoy cansadísim partir de la semana que viene estaré más cansada aún... Trabajar 4-6h, prácticas para sacarme el carné de conducir, seguir con mi historia, escribir los artis de la revista... ¡Menos mal que tengo los fanfics bien avanzados!

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Me molan las peleas que acaban en acercamientos jajajajaja ¡Yo también quiero abrazos de Severus! T_T

**lisicarmela.** Tranquiiila, que a esa zorra de Pansy aún le queda sufrir jajajajajajajja

** .** Tranquiiila, que no voy a dejar de escribir ni nada jajajaja

Pues aquí os dejo hasta la semana que viene. No os olvidéis de las reviews y esas cosas ^^


	7. Primer encuentro

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos sin creerse todo lo pasado. Snape había aceptado su proposición… ¡Snape! Si le hubieran dicho hace unos años que acabaría quedando con el profesor para tomar té y charlar se habría muerto de la risa, seguro.

- ¡Hermione! – Exclamaron sus amigos al verla.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? – Preguntó Draco – no has venido a historia de la magia.

- Ya… El murciélago me ha puesto dos castigos – respondió fingiendo estar afligida – y en cuanto he ido a darle las tareas me ha hecho ordenar su estúpido armario de bichos – añadió como si estuviera asqueada – y encima después de la cena me toca ir otra vez… Capaz es de ponerme a fregar los calderos con un cepillo de dientes – lloriqueo.

Todos se la creyeron, excepto Draco, que la miraba sospechosamente. Él mejor que nadie sabía que Snape nunca pondría un castigo por la mañana, lo suyo era dejar a los alumnos sufriendo en la noche.

- ¿Qué clases tenéis ahora? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Runas… – respondió Blaise con cansancio – ¿no podemos hacer campana?

- No, Blaise – dijo Theo.

- Pobrecitos… Nosotros tenemos fiesta, la profesora Sprout ha tenido un problema con unas esporas y nos libramos de Herbología – se burló la pelirroja.

- ¿Ellas tienen fiesta y nosotros no? – Se quejó Blaise - ¡No es justo! Cojamos alguna broma de los Weasley y asustemos a esa Babbling un rato – propuso orgulloso.

- No – dijeron todos a la vez, causando que el moreno empezara a hacer una serie de muecas de disgusto.

- Será mejor que vayamos tirando o llegaremos tarde – advirtió Hermione mirando la hora.

Para suerte de la castaña, que llevaba bastante adelantado todo el temario de Runas, el quedarse durante toda la clase mirando fijamente el pergamino sin prestar atención alguna no le acarreó ningún problema. Su mente bailaba en todo lo ocurrido y en lo bien que se había sentido.

Despertar con Snape… Y por segunda vez… Aquello era demasiado, y lo jodido es que le encantaría que hubiese una tercera vez. Se sentía tan bien, tan a gusto, tan protegida… Y eso era algo realmente irónico. Snape nunca le había inspirado lo que se dice un sentimiento de protección, al menos hasta tercero cuando vio que detrás de toda esa amargura había algo más que desconocía.

Recordó cuando le vio mientras dormía y algo se movió en su estómago y bajovientre. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando acabó la clase, ni de cuando fueron a la biblioteca y se puso a hacer mecánicamente los deberes, y mucho menos se enteró de lo que estaba pasando mientras cenaban en el Gran Salón. Demasiado ocupada estaba su mente repasando una y otra vez todo lo pasado, pensando en cada movimiento tierno de Snape, en la forma en la que la abrazaba, en su peculiar manera de preocuparse y usar ese ácido humor suyo para bromear… Intentó aclararse recordando todo, pero sólo consiguió liarse más, mucho más.

- ¡HERMIONE! – Chillaron sus amigos tan fuerte como pudieron, haciendo que todos en el comedor se girasen a mirarlos, profesores incluidos.

La castaña volvió a la realidad como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada. Cuando se encontró a todo el mundo mirándola empezó a enrojecer.

- ¿Por qué habéis chillado? – Preguntó removiéndose incómoda.

- ¿Por qué? Llevamos diez minutos llamándote y tú en tu mundo – respondió Ginny - ¿se puede saber dónde estabas? Llevas toda la tarde ausente.

Hermione se quedó mirando el plato. ¿Qué tenía que decir? Por suerte su mente funcionó rápido.

- Pensaba en mis padres… - respondió, sabiendo que nadie insistiría.

- Oh… No te desanimes – sonrió Luna cogiéndole la mano – buena forma de distraerles – le susurró al oído sonriendo.

La castaña suspiró para sus adentros. Bien, la cosa había colado, para todos excepto para Luna, como no. Empezó a comer intentando quitar al mago de su mente, pero este rehusaba a irse.

En el otro extremo del salón cierto profesor de pociones tenía su atención dividida, por una parte escuchaba a una cansina Mcgonagall hablar sobre los EXTASIS y por la otra miraba discretamente a cierta sabelotodo que, por lo que había podido escuchar, había estado toda la tarde con la cabeza en vete tú a saber dónde.

En su foro interno, y aunque él aún ni se hubiera dado cuenta, deseaba ser el objeto que tenía tan distraída a la joven bruja. Porque, al igual que ella, él también había estado distraído y rememorando todo lo pasado, pensando en ella, en sus caricias, en sus besos… Pequeñas muestras de afecto a las que él no estaba acostumbrado y a las que se iría volviendo adicto más rápidamente de lo que pensaba.

La hora de la cena se acababa y Hermione sentía su corazón galopar velozmente. Definitivamente, se estaba volviendo loca...

- Espero que no se pase mucho ese idiota – la consoló Ginny.

La castaña, haciendo uso de sus dotes de actriz, colocó una expresión de asco.

- Y si lo hace al menos que se largue y no me toque aguantarlo – aseguró – en fin, ya nos veremos – se despidió de todos.

Caminó nerviosamente hasta el despacho y se paró ante la puerta, intentando tranquilizarse. Entró cuando el profesor le dio permiso y se lo encontró sentado en su escritorio mirando sin ganas un montón de pergaminos que sobrepasaba la altura de su cabeza.

- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó curiosa al ver la desgana del mago.

- Les he puesto un castigo doble en clase a los de primero – explicó él.

- ¿Y se le ha olvidado que luego tenía que corregirlo todo? – Bromeó ella tomando asiento.

El suspiro del profesor le indicó que había dado en el clavo. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea algo descabellada.

- ¿Quiere que le ayude? – Inquirió temerosa.

Snape se la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. ¿Granger ayudándole a corregir el castigo de los de primero? Tenía claro que la joven era completamente capaz pero…

- No me importa – sonrió ella como si supiera lo que estaba pensando – no me gustaría que se quedara sin dormir por haber tenido que corregir todo usted sólo – aseguró levantándose y llevando la silla a una posición en la que estuviese a la misma altura del profesor para poder ayudarle mejor.

- Bueno – suspiró él – son unos pergaminos simples, descripciones de ingredientes varios y poco más – explicó tendiéndole un fajo de pergaminos – si tiene alguna duda no dude en consultarme.

Hermione le miró con la ceja alzada y una sonrisita de medio lado. ¿Dudas ella? ¿Con cosas de primero? Snape bufó. Claro, menuda estupidez acababa de soltar.

Empezaron a corregir los pergaminos en silencio. De vez en cuando Snape le echaba una mirada a Hermione, sorprendiéndose por la facilidad con la que la joven realizaba la tarea. Sus ojos bailaban sobre el papel rápidamente, aunque leyendo todo el contenido con mucho detalle, y la pluma se movía furiosa en los fallos, añadiéndoles pequeñas explicaciones para aclararlos. Era una copia exacta a como lo hacía él. Snape imaginó que después de tantos años viendo sus correcciones en los trabajos del zanahoria y Potter, no se le hacía difícil imitarle.

Dos horas después habían terminado de corregir todos los pergaminos.

- Ufff… - suspiró Hermione moviendo la mano para desentumecerla – debería tener más en cuenta lo que le toca hacer a usted cuando pone castigos.

Snape hizo desaparecer los papeles con un golpe de varita y en su lugar apareció una bandeja con una tetera humeante, un azucarero, dos tazas y un platito de galletitas de chocolate.

- ¿Quiere azúcar? – Le preguntó a la joven mientras servía el té.

- Tres terrones, por favor – respondió ella.

- ¿Tres? ¿Está segura de que le gusta el té?

- Sí, pero dulce – sonrió Hermione.

Pasaron los primeros segundos en silencio hasta que Hermione decidió charlar de algo.

- ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta de estar en Hogwarts? – Preguntó girando la taza en sus manos.

- Cuando los alumnos se van y me libro de aguantarles – respondió Snape recostándose en el sillón.

La castaña soltó una risita.

- Vamos, tiene que haber algo más – aseguró – si fuera eso no le gustaría ser profesor – rio.

- ¿Y cómo sabe que me gusta? – Preguntó él.

- Se le nota en clases – respondió ella – sobre todo cuando todo va medianamente bien y puede observar las pociones bien hechas – aseguró - Le… brillan los ojos – susurró algo sonrosada.

Snape la miró atónito. ¿Le brillaban los ojos? ¿Cómo que le brillaban los ojos? Espera… ¿Por qué ella se había fijado en sus ojos? ¿Le miraba en clases?

- Bueno, quizá haya más cosas – dijo intentando no mirar el tono sonrosado que habían obtenido las mejillas de su alumna - ¿cuál es su cosa preferida?

- ¿Además de ver todos los Extraordinarios en mis notas? – Bromeó ella, provocando que fuera él el que soltara la risita esta vez – supongo que… El sentirme como en casa.

Snape la miró ceñudo cuando sus ojos se pusieron tristes. Mala pregunta…

- No debí…

- No pasa nada – sonrió Hermione - ¿cómo es que le gustan tanto las pociones?

- Me gustan, no hay motivo especial –respondió él – supongo que tiene que ver con la versatilidad que existe en la materia.

- ¿Y DCAO?

Snape le dedicó una expresión de "¿usted qué cree?" algo juguetona a Hermione y, por alguna razón, la joven se quedó sin habla ante la imagen que tenía delante. Por unos interminables segundos vio a su profesor increíblemente irresistible. Notó las mejillas arder y se obligó a apartar la mirada de golpe, quedando con los ojos fijos sobre su taza.

El profesor la miró confundido. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? ¿A qué venían las reacciones que tenía aquella joven?

- ¿Está bien? – Preguntó preocupando, quizá tenía fiebre o algo así.

Hermione asintió y agradeció que su profesor no se hubiese percatado de que era él quien causaba ese rubor, o al menos no lo demostraba.

- Bien y… ¿Algo que odie en particular? – Inquirió la joven intentando desviar su atención.

- El Quidditch – respondió él.

- El deporte de los idiotas – dijeron ambos a la vez.

Se quedaron mirando y empezaron a reír.

- No me hubiese imaginado nunca que tuviese esa opinión – aseguró él – siempre se la veía muy contenta animando a sus amigos, y se la sigue viendo entusiasmada con la pequeña Weasley.

- Oh, bueno, son mis amigos – se excusó ella – está implícito que tengo que animarles.

- También se la veía muy animada con Viktor Krum – recordó él.

Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Dejémoslo en tonterías de adolescente – rio.

- Sigue siendo una adolescente – aseguró él - ¿sigue viéndose con él?

- Nos escribimos y hemos quedado alguna vez, pero sólo como amigos – respondió Hermione curiosa por la pregunta del profesor – es bastante divertido estar con él, aunque sea un poco cabeza hueca – sonrió – a veces me gusta ponerme a hablar de cosas "intelectuales", como él las llama, y ver cómo casi le empieza a salir humo por la cabeza.

- Acusica… - susurró Snape divertido.

- ¿Qué? Él solito se mete en esos líos. Siempre dice que puede seguirme la conversación y luego no – se defendió – con Ron, Ginny o Harry nunca he podido hacer eso… A veces incluso me dejaban hablando sola – dijo haciendo un mohín – por suerte ahora están Draco, Luna y Theo…

- ¿Y el señor Zabini?

- Blaise es un caso aparte… Si se aburre empieza a hacerte bromas, cuando no son cosquillas – respondió ella.

- He visto que se llevan muy bien. No debe de ser cómodo ser la comidilla de todo el colegio – supuso él.

- Bueno, ya no lo somos tanto – explicó ella – los primeros días fueron mucho más difíciles, era como si no hubiera término medio entre atacarnos e ignorarnos. Ahora sólo nos hemos hecho… normales, común…

- Pero siguen sorprendiendo.

- Sí, bueno – rio ella – por suerte ya no tenemos que ir mirando cada paso que demos para asegurar que no haya trampas ni nada.

- ¿Y por qué insistió tanto en ser amiga del joven Malfoy y sus compañeros? Quiero decir, para una heroína como usted hubiese sido mejor dejarlos de lado y seguir con sus cosas.

Hermione frunció los labios.

- Yo no soy así – respondió – Draco y los demás demostraron arrepentimiento por todo lo que hicieron, mostraron que querían cambiar para bien y dejar ese lado oscuro para siempre – explicó – ayudaron mucho con los heridos, se hicieron con casas para que los que se habían quedado sin tuvieran un techo y las necesidades mínimas cubiertas, ayudaron en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts y muchas otras zonas, gracias a ellos conseguimos encontrar a algunos mortífagos que se escondían… ¿Por qué iba a ignorarles después de todo eso? Hubiese sido estúpido hacer algo así… - aseguró.

- Por lo que parece Potter y Weasley no piensan igual…

- Harry sólo se preocupa por nosotras. Tiene miedo de que nos hagan daño o la emprendan con nosotras. Ron simplemente es idiota.

Miraron la hora y se vieron que eran casi la una de la mañana. Se miraron con la boca abierta. El tiempo había pasado sumamente deprisa. Hermione se mordió el labio.

- Si me pillan a estas horas andando por los pasillos me va a caer una buena… - gimoteó.

- Puede usar la red flu de mi chimenea – anunció Snape.

Hermione asintió y cogió otra galleta, acto ante el cual el profesor la miró confundido.

- Si puedo usar la red flu no tengo que preocuparme por la hora – sonrió.

- Tiene que dormir – recordó él.

- Usted también – aseguró.

- Tengo buena tolerancia al poco descanso – anunció él.

- Yo también – sonrió ella.

Snape la miró ceñudo.

- Sabelotodo – susurró.

- Murciélago – murmuró ella.

Vale, estaba claro. Se habían metido en una especie de lucha y ninguno iba a dejarse ganar.

- No quiero que me digan nada si mañana se duerme en sus clases – aseguró él.

- Profesor Snape, todo el mundo piensa que estoy en uno de esos míticos castigos que duran toda la noche. Nadie se extrañará si me duermo – recordó ella.

Hermione no entendía por qué no quería irse y Snape no comprendía por qué no la echaba simplemente, pero la verdad era que ambos estaban muy a gusto en ese momento.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – Inquirió Hermione en un tono tan serio que puso en alerta al profesor.

- ¿El qué?

Hermione se revolvió incómoda.

- ¿Por qué… Por qué no se defendió? – Preguntó finalmente.

Snape se quedó petrificado.

- No pensé que usara a Nagini – respondió – me confié.

La respuesta no pareció dejar contenta a Hermione, pero la joven decidió que aún era pronto para seguir hondando en el tema.

- ¿Qué opina de la adivinación? – Preguntó la castaña.

- Ni me gusta ni me deja de gustar – respondió el profesor – nunca he tenido contacto con esa temática.

- A mí me parece una completa tontería – aseguró Hermione – esa profesora está loca.

- No más que su compañera Lovegood.

- No se meta con Luna, no es lo mismo.

- ¿Y eso?

- Luna es Luna. Lo suyo es algo propio, su esencia. No intenta ir por ahí convenciendo a nadie.

- ¿Ni cuando se pone a hablar de esos animalejos inexistentes?

- No. Ella no lo dice con intenciones de convencer a nadie, le da igual que la crean o no, igual que pasa de lo que opinan de ella.

- Tengo que decir que es una chica muy peculiar.

- ¿Si, verdad? Nunca pensé que nos acabáramos llevando bien – aseguró Hermione.

- Mientras no le pegue su rareza…

- ¡Profesor, no se meta conmigo ahora! – Se quejó ella.

- No es mi culpa que sea divertido enfadarla – se defendió él.

Hermione hizo un mohín infantil y Snape soltó una risita. Cuando un repentino bostezo tomó a la castaña por sorpresa el profesor se vio como ganador.

- A dormir – ordenó poniéndose en pie y empezando a caminar hacia su habitación.

La castaña se levantó y lo siguió casi corriendo. Cuando llegó a la habitación y vio al profesor sentando en una silla normal una idea fugaz brilló en su mente.

- Vale, pero antes quiero probar una cosa – advirtió.

Snape la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿El qué?

Hermione se mordió el labio y empezó a caminar hacia él, colocándose tras el hombre.

- No me muerda – bromeó.

Snape se puso tenso sin poder evitarlo. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando eso. ¿Qué quería hacer?

Hermione respiró profundamente. Lo que iba a hacer ahora no se lo había esperado ni ella, pero algo la llamaba a hacerlo. Se fue agachando poco a poco, pasando los brazos por los hombros del profesor, hasta tenerlo completamente abrazado por detrás. Sintió el respingo que había dado el profesor en cuanto sus manos se aferrados a sus bíceps y no pudo evitar sonreír. Y notaba también la velocidad supersónica a la que iba su corazón.

Snape no podía creérselo. Lo que estaba haciendo Granger era tan raro y… le encantaba. Movió sus manos y cogió los delgados brazos de la chica, acariciando la piel con sus pulgares. ¿Qué era aquello que estaba sintiendo? Era una sensación tan agradable, delicada… Volvía a sentirse confundido. No, aquello estaba mal, él no tenía derecho alguno a sentir algo así entorno a él pero… ¿Por qué no podía apartarse? ¿Por qué lo único que quería en aquel momento era que ese suave gesto durara eternamente?

La castaña, alentada por la relajación que estaba observando en el profesor, se movió lentamente, aflojando un poco el abrazo.

Snape volvió a tensarse al notarla cambiar de postura, situándose ante él y subiéndose a su regazo cual niña pequeña. Suspiró cuando la joven apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y la abrazó más a él.

Se quedaron en esa postura unos segundos hasta que Hermione apartó un poco la cabeza y, como en las veces anteriores, se acercó para depositar un beso en la mejilla del profesor, quien cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

- ¿Lo ve? No es malo dejar que alguien se le acerque – dijo la castaña alzando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Snape la miro serio, aguantando las ganas de decirle que siguiera con las caricias. Pero no podía, aquello no…

- Será mejor que vaya a dormir – le dijo.

Hermione suspiró y se levantó pesadamente.

- ¿Puedo venir mañana por la noche también? – Preguntó mientras cogía polvos flu.

- ¿Quiere venir?

- Claro. Pero mañana tenemos que hablar más de usted, que conste – respondió la joven.

Snape frunció más el ceño. ¿Hablar de él? Como si tuviera mucho de lo que hablar…

- Tendrá que hacer las preguntas usted, entonces – anunció.

- No tengo problema, pensaré algunas – sonrió Hermione – hasta mañana, profesor Snape.

Snape vio a la castaña desaparecer entre llamas verdes y se dejó caer en la silla.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Severus? – Se preguntó a sí mismo echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

Aquello estaba mal, muy mal. Aquello no podía estar pasando. No podía entenderlo. Él sabía que estaba mal. ¡Por Melín! Hermione Granger era su alumna, pero no podía evitar comportarse como lo hacía. Cada vez que estaba sólo con la joven, cada vez que ella entraba en su despacho, sentía como si el mundo desapareciera. Podía ser… él. Y eso era extraño, ya ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan a gusto y libre de mostrarse él mismo. De hecho, seguramente muchas de las cosas que había dicho y hecho, como esas risas que ella provocaba, le sorprendieron porque después de tantos años fingiendo ya no sabía cómo era realmente. Rio interiormente… ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto la relación que tenían, si es que se podía llamar así, en tan poco tiempo? Y seguro que todo era culpa de esa maldita empatía que le hacía identificarse con ella en cada momento. Pero es que le era tan innegable que Granger era como él de joven…

¿Y si hablaba con el viejo? Él era el único con el que se confiaba alguna que otra vez. ¿Y si se mosqueaba? ¿Y si no le gustaba que su mejor alumna tratara con un ser tan despreciable como él? Podía intentar hablar con Mcgonagall también, pero lo más probable es que ocurriese lo mismo… Y lo peor es que ahora no podía arrepentirse de aquel "trato" que había hecho con la castaña o sería una especie de cobarde.

…

Hermione se dejó caer sobre el sofá de su sala mientras mirada al techo con una tonta sonrisita de la que seguramente no era consciente. Inhaló fuertemente, notando que su ropa había quedado impregnada con un olor a hierbas y a pergamino… a Snape. Una risita nerviosa la invadió. Merlín… ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se estaba volviendo loca, seguro, ¿pero a qué nivel estaría ya? Seguro que no alcanzaba a la loca de Bellatrix pero intuía que poco le faltaba.

Había abrazado a Snape y él… había reaccionado bien. No la había maldecido ni mandado al traste, todo lo contrario, se había relajado y había ¿disfrutado? Le gustaba esa idea.

Sintió aquel tirón extraño en la tripa y el bajovientre, el mismo que llevaba sintiendo desde hace días… _Más o menos desde que dormiste por primera vez con él_, le dijo su mente.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando ignorar los miles de significados de aquello. No se lo creía, tenía que ser una simple coincidencia.

* * *

¡Y ya estoy aquí de nuevo! ¿Qué os ha parecido este cap? ¿Os ha gustado este primer encuentro? Herms abrazando a Snape... ¡En taaaaaaaan cuca! _ Yo también quiero abrazarle T_T

**Mama Shmi**. Hombre... Es que Snape también tiene lo suyo eh... Un poco bipolar si que es XD

**AdriSnape. **¡Gracias! Pues a ver cuánto tardan esos dos en darse cuenta jajaja Y esperemos que esa Pansy no de mucha tabarra.

**Vero Youkai**. ¡Muchas graaaaaacias!

¡Y aquí os dejo hasta la semana que viene! ¡Espero que dejéis muchas reviews, chic s! ^^


End file.
